Happened So Fast
by hay its mar-ay
Summary: What will become of two young women as they go through the twists and turns of finding out who they truly are, their identity and how that will their friendships affect them, and their entire lives. Better summary inside.EDITED! Co-writer: YAMISANGEL101
1. Welcome to My Life

_(A/N: Hello there guys! I (yamisangel101) will be collaborating with the magnificent hay its mar-ay on a new story within the Bratz section. Hang in tight whilst some warnings and disclaimers are placed. Thank you very much and I do hope you enjoy it!)_

_Disclaimer__: Neither author own anything Bratz and / or Bratz related. Story was produced for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended._

_Full Summary: What will become of two young women as they go through the twists and turns of finding out who they truly are, their identity. _Femme Slash._ If you don't like it, do not read it. Thank you._

_Notes: This story will be told in two different character points of view._

Happened So Fast

Chapter One: Welcome To My Life

What's really the point of a journal in the first place? I mean, what exactly do I write in it? It's not like I have the need or want to pour my feelings out to a book that doesn't even give sympathy. Nah, that wasn't for me. If I was stuck in a very bad situation, I would need nothing else but a sketch book and maybe a fashion magazine or two? I could read through those like no one's business. But hey, that was just how I was. I never knew that boredom could practically play with your mind.

It really can you know.

I get works of art, those being fashionable outfit ideas that I put together and make out to be just amazing. Heck, I even start trends at Stiles High. Then again, it's just what I do best. It's not like I can help it or anything. Y'know how some people are just born to _do_ something? I feel as if I were put on this earth to help spread the fashion around. Most believe that only girls with a waist size of zero can be fashionable and that's so not true! I mean c'mon, I'm not a size zero. Four or five sure, but not a zero. Anyway, I know that I could rock even the plus size with my sense of style and inspire everyone getting into fashion. It's all a girl really has to define herself in a world full of people. As a matter of fact, your fashion sense says a lot about you.

I dare to put together things that might not seem like they go together and wear it proudly and in style.

Some call it a talent, and others call it luck. I call it me. It defines exactly who I am and who I want people to see me as. I'm not a delinquent child, nor do I cause trouble for shits and giggles. I have three very best gal pals and they support me through everything in my life. Cloe, Yasmin and Sasha. They are so amazing and it's hard to explain how much I love my girls. We always hang out together and try our hardest to have a sleepover or two every weekend with one another. We would not let something like school come in our way of friendship. Never would we either.

_'California gurls we're unforgettable. Daisy Duke's, bikini's on top. Sun – kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Whoa – oh – oh - oh. California gurls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce we've got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up! Whoa – oh – oh - oh.'_

I reached over and grabbed my cell phone. I really love that song. I mean, who doesn't right? Anyways, I picked it up and noticed that I had received a text. _Hey Jade, what are you up to Friday evening? – Sasha_. Well, I wasn't really up to anything this Friday coming. I figured that I could make a mental note to ask my parents later, but I usually wasn't busy. Especially when it came to my girls. I replied to the text message telling Sasha that I was almost positive that I wasn't busy and that I'd be sure to let her know if things changed closer to the date. It was only Monday. Sigh. I hate Mondays. Luckily I didn't get too much homework this evening, but I knew I'd get nailed with more tomorrow.

School always did that. As soon as you felt free, BAM! There was the homework,

I decided to look down at my text book. It was an accessory to a course I was currently taking called 'Introduction to Anthropology, Psychology and Sociology'. As nerdy as it sounded, the subject was actually very, very interesting. We started looking into Mental Illnesses today and there are many facts about suicide on the introductory page. There's one here specifically that kind of makes me laugh, as sadistic as that sounds. It states '80 percent of suicides are caused by depression'. Alright, so what happened to the other twenty percent? I mean what; did they just decide to off themselves because they were bored? Ahahah.

Hey, I'm just pointing it out and it is true.


	2. Yasmin Ramos

**A/N hay its mar-ay:so I guess you can tell that we're writing a story together. :D, if you like this check out other stuff by me and yamisangel101. So yeaa REVIEWWW**

**Note-yamisangel101 is writing in Jade's POV while I'm writing in yasmins =]**

**DISCLAIMER- neither one of us own anything but the story line, none of the characters, shows, movies, or songs that may be mentioned do not belong to us in any way, but that'd be cool.**

**Yasmin POV**

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear em' around_

I didn't let my favorite song of the moment continue, I was thankful for a distraction from my chem. II home work. I reached for my phone and realized it was a text from Sasha.

BUNNY BOO

HEY YAS, WATS ^ THIS WKND?

RE:

NM GOIN' ON SASH, Y?

I put my phone down and waited for a reply.I hoped we were going to have one of our legendary sleepovers, complete with facials, manipedi's, and doing eachothers hair. I loved my girls, and we ALWAYS had tons of fun together. Although I was a tad more simple then the rest of my girls, and maybe a little more naïve, in a way, but like people always say, opposites attract. Not in _that_ type of way but in a BFF type way.

We all love fashion, but Jade was the one that usually took the most dangerous fashion choices, being a trendsetter, and she pretty much always succeeded. Then there was Cloe, who was more of a girly-girl while jade was more on the edy side. Then sasha, she was more sporty, but still just as fashionable.

Then there was me. I usually didn't go far out of my comfort zone, I didn't do this purposely, it just happened. For instance, I was currently wearing a green sun dress and white flip-flops, while jade had worn black liquid leggings, spike heeled ankle boots, and a crème colored sleeveless sweater material top to school today. Another amazing thing about Jade, she somehow managed to find every loop hole in the school's dress code. Like, ever.

Well Jade was just pretty amazing in general, just like all of my other friends. My three best friends meant the world to me, but that didn't mean that I didn't have other friends as well. There was Roxxi, Phoebe, Katia, and of course the guys, Cameron, Dylan, Koby, and Eitan.

Ahh those days when me and cam decided we wanted to get married in pre-k and when the most scandalous thing to happen was Dylan and Koby breaking all the girls' crayons.

I sighed as I thought back to those times where there weren't the pressures of exams, PSAT's, and all that high school drama.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear em' around_

That must be Sasha I thought as I slid open my phone, not letting Mike Posner go on any longer, it was pretty late, and my little brother was in bed already, right next door.

BUNNY BOO

GR8 R U ^ 4 A SLPOVR AT CLOE'S 4 THE WHOLE WKND?

RE:

OMG! THATD B SO AWS. I GOTTA ASK THE RENTS, BUT THERE SHOULDN'T B A PROB!

All I needed were my friends and family, I didn't need to know who did what with who. I mean I like being informed, but I definitely don't like rumors or gossip. All in all Stiles High wasn't like the high schools you see in those TV shows or movies with pregnancies and drugs. It was all pretty innocent.

At least that's what I think.

**a/n REVIEW pweaseee!**


	3. Unexpected Much?

_**(A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing this combination story! I've been having such fun writing this with hay its mar - ay, she's a great author and I recommend that you take a look what she's written. That pretty much wraps up what I have to say for now so please if you like this story go ahead and leave a review, favorite it, alert it and whatever you may please. Also, constructive critism is very much welcome, it's always good to know what needs to be worked on and such. Alright, I've gone on enough. So here is the next chapter.)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Neither author own anything Bratz and / or Bratz related. Story was produced for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Additional Notes:**__** Both authors have different writing styles and such so if you keep that in mind, confusion will be limited. Thank you!**_

**Happened So Fast****  
****Chapter Three: Unexpected Much?**

After what seemed like two hours of absolute agony and torture, my homework was finally done. Now I had time to text Sasha back. She replied that she had some great ideas and to make sure that I was available to sleepover at Cloe's for the entire weekend. Hmm. Well, I simply replied by telling her that I'd try. It wasn't that often that I was actually allowed to sleep out for the entire weekend, but for my best friends, I would try my hardest.

I flipped my phone and wondered what the rest of the evening had in store for me. Maybe I'd try calling my boyfriend Koby? That would most certainly cure any traces of boredom that I might have had.

"And anyone care to read off the next question on our second unit test?" Mrs. Whyte questioned our completely unenthusiastic class. I wearily glanced at the clock that was perched above the doorway. The period wasn't even close to being over. I stared down at my test, I had gotten this question right. Yay me! Actually, I got forty nine out of fifty two on the test. I grabbed my calculator to calculate my score. Wait, how was this done again? Taking a moment to think, I took the lid off of my calculator and then it hit me. I had to take forty nine and divide it by fifty two, oh and multiply that by one hundred. Eureka! There was my mark. I had received a whopping ninety four percent on this unit test. That was excellent. Especially with mid terms that weren't too far away from now. "Jade, I see you've got that answer correct, care to share it with the rest of us?" I blushed and glanced over at Sasha, she gave me a reassuring nod and smile.

"Sure, what question?" I asked, I know that I should have been paying attention, but I was all too ecstatic about my awesome grade on this test. It is pretty amazing, I have to say. Mrs. Whyte even had to glance back down at her copy of the test. Was it possible that she had gotten so bored that she had forgotten where we were? Hey, nothing was impossible in this class.

"Number thirteen, it's the first question under the section that asks you to label whether each scenerio would be considered Sociology, Anthropology or Psychology." Oh, right. We had just finished up going over the first part of the quiz that was all matching terms to their proper definitions. I love doing that section personally, it's pretty easy and even if you don't get the last two options, you could use your common sense to assist you in helping choose the right answer. Actually, this entire test was rather easy. I mean, as long as you half paid attention in class, participated within class discussions and copied the notes down properly then you should have no worries what so ever. I know I had none.

"Jodi has a fear of heights," I read the question first, and I held in my giggles as I heard some people thanking me under their breath. Of course they'd lose where we were, taking up a test wasn't exactly the most interesting part of this course but it was something that unfortunately had to be done. I chuckled when I glanced over at Dylan, he was poking Zak with a ruler, trying to wake him up. Ahh, boys. I shook my head, the raven colored locks swaying with my movements. Oh yeah, that reminded me of something. I am looking great today. "That's psychological because it's Jodi who has the fear of heights." That was an easy question. A very easy one. So were the next several. You see, Psychology is all about the individual. Sociology is all about a group of humans in their social groups. For example 'Teenagers' would be a sociological group. Anthropology is all about the culture, both physical and cultural. It applies to, a culture obviously. Like Germans, a nationality for example. It's pretty simple once you break it down.

"That's right, excellent job Jade." Yep. As soon as I got home, I'd so be framing this damn thing. Ninety four percent was certainly something to be proud of and I sure as hell was. "Alright, who wants to _try_ and amuse me next? Other than Zak who seems extremely intrigued in taking up the test he probably failed." I had to admit, even I chuckled with the rest of my classmates. It was most likely and the fact that he was K.O'd on his desk didn't do him any justice. Tsk, tsk.

"Hey baby, c'mon over here." I glanced over my shoulder, giving a little wave to my boyfriend to let him know that I'd be there as soon as I paid for my chicken salad sandwich and apple juice. Those amazing chocolate chip cookies that our cafeteria made were staring me right in the face. It's too bad that I've already started my diet, otherwise that big cookie would not have a snowball's chance in hell to survive being eaten, by me. But, I had to give up that amazingly delicious cookie for the fact that I wanted to keep my figure just perfect for my man. Hey, what woman could really blame me, right?

It's not like I'm the only one who thinks that way. Plus I'm not starving myself or anything. Just a salad is all I need at lunch.

Mind you, there's always exceptions to a diet. The main thing that always disturbed a diet were holidays, especially ones like Thanksgiving and Christmas. They were major food holidays and c'mon, it would be totally unexceptable _not_ to treat yourself on those holidays. At least it would it my home. Both my mother and father own a restaurant and are amazing cooks. I'm usually in the back for now, often dish washing and such but hey, money was money and you had to find some way to earn it, y'know? I made my way over to the lunch table where my girls and I usually sat, only today the guys seemed to join us today. Probably Koby's suggestion. Lord only knows he could hardly bare to keep his hands off of me. But I consider it as flattery. I mean, why not? "Hey Jade, what's happening today?" Cloe greeted me with a smile as she dug into her low fat yogurt. She was always harping about her figure, which was good and all that's she's health conscious, but sometimes it's perfectly okay to treat yourself. Cloe didn't seem to get that fact.

"Not too much, Angel. Just basically going home to get my homework done, which I don't have any at the moment but this is only lunch. They'll for sure pile it on as the afternoon drags on." As much as I hated to admit it, it was totally true. I don't know why they had to give homework a lot, but it was a little unnecessary to me. But, then again I guess they have their reasons too. I don't know why, but I thought back to Zak being comatose on his desk. Haha. He was rich though, so he didn't even need school. Neither did his twin Alek, so y'know. Either way they'd get along in this cruel world just fine, with or without education.

I have heard a couple rumours that Alek was gay though. If he was? Wow, he was so handsome and sophisticated. Girls swooned around him daily and it was now evident to me that he didn't care. Huh. Well, why should I be the one to break their wittle hearts, hm?

"Ahh, I know exactly what you're saying Jade." Yasmin replied with a slight moan as she glanced down at her veggies and dip. Delicately plopping it in her mouth. She did everything flawlessly. She was always so elegant and perfectly cheery. Not the annoying type, but just the right amount of cheery, especially in the mornings. Definitely then. "I've got this essay due tomorrow and I hope nothing else gets assigned 'cause as it is I'm on house arrest for homework." All the occupants at the lunch table, both girls and guys had to nod in agreement. That was school for you. Just throwing one assignment right after the other at students.

It was a slow form of suicide. Hey, was this the other twenty percent? Man, it felt like it.


	4. They're bigger

**A/N-Hay its mar-ay- so here's chapter four, hope you like it XD please please review, whoever reviews gets a shout out in the next chapter, you know if you want one. either way thanks so much for reading and i hope you like it.**

**NOTE- there's cussing in this chapter, fair warning if you dont like cussing. theres also some other stuff, which are some of the reasons why this story is rated T, you've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER- Nothing belongs to me, Hay its-maray or the other author to this story, yamisangel101. we do not own ANY of the books, movies, songs, stores, bands, or artists that may be mentioned in this chapter or story. we do not own the bratz characters, but thatd be cool.**

* * *

I stared at that clock like there was no tomorrow. I really hoped that if I stared long enough it would start to move at a more speedy rate, because rite now I felt like it wasnt moving at all. It was only 1:27. I had like two and a half more hours of this ultimate agony before I finally got to escape to my long weekend of manicure's and facial's at Cloe's penthouse. I sighed softly, it wasn't like the teacher was going to hear me anywyas. He was half asleep behind his news paper. I hated this class, it wasn't even a class, it was actually a spare but due to the fact that I have another class after it there was no way I could skip.

Not that I would ever think of doing so. I usually just spent my time doing any homework I had already recieved for the day, or maybe sneaking some texts to one of the girl's, but usually just studying. I gazed out the window with the back of my pen in my mouth. The tree's were changing colors and a slight wind was blowing the leaves that had already fallen to the ground. The breeze would swipe them into the air for a brief second then fall again. It was mid-October, a beautiful month. I personally liked it because of all the colors and how it wasn't too cold or too hot. It was perfect.

I looked back down at my blank sheet of paper on which I was supposed to be writing a short non-fiction essay on anything of my choosing. I didn't like non-fiction, fiction was okay, but I don't really like to write at all. I like to draw, although i am incredibly bad at it. I'm WAY better at writing, but hey what am I gonna do about it?

I heard my phone buzz twice in my tote that was currently acting as a backpack. Probablly a text message from Jade I thought as I reached into my bag and slid my phone out. A text message from Jade, as assumed. Mr. Delroso wasn't a very smart algebra teacher putting Jade in the far back corner of his classroom.

_KOOL KAT_

_AHHH MR. D MAKES ME WANNA SHOOT MYSELF IN THE FACE! JUST ONE HOUR UNTIL WE'RE FREEEEEEEEE! CAN'T WAIT FOR CLOE'S!_

_REPLY_

_IKR! I'M GLAD I HAV HIS CLASS IN THE A/M WHEN IM HALF ASLEEP STILL xD AAHHH WAS JST THINKIN BOUT CLOE'S, DO U NO IF HER RENTS WILL B HANGIN ROUND? PS IVE GOT YRBK 2DAY AFTER MY LAST CLASS._

I sent the text and awaited the reply, which I knew would be quick. I mean come on, it's Jade with a Blackberry. Sure enough my phone buzzed in my lap a few seconds later.

_KOOL KAT_

_LOL, LUCKY BXTCH XP HER RENTS, U NO THEYRE EVER SO ABSENT, SO NO SHE TOLD ME THEY WOULD B AT SOME RETREAT THINGY AND THEY TRUST HER YADAYADAYADA Y? CNT U SKIP?_

_REPLY_

_HAHA YEA I THOUGHT SO I WAS JWONDERIN. NO JADE IT'S ONLY OCT. CANT SLACK OFF ! XP_

It was so weird how we could have basically two conversations in one, just by using PS. I looked at the last text from Jade, after her two month vacation to Laguna Beach, California with her eighteen-year-old cousin, Katy, Jade had returned a little different. Not like completely but she had in a way. She cussed a lot more now, dropping the F bomb like it was nothing, calling me or the girls bitches or hoe's. We knew she didn't mean it but still, she didn't speak that way before, it kind've shocked me the first couple of times. Cloe and Sasha realized it too, but we never actually said anything to Jade herself, it wasnt so important.

But Cloe had changed as well, after her month long trip to New York City with her older sister,Sophie, she seemed to be just a tad bit more city-like rather than a suburbian. I know it sounds weird but it's true, she wears more black, often coming into school with knee high boots and midnight blue streaks in her golden locks. She had gone more to the punk side, which was really weird since Cloe was the one that always used to wear all these bright colors. Me and Sasha hadn't gone anywhere besides the beach this past summer, so we pretty much stayed the same, I guess a place _can_ change someone, Jade and Cloe in this case, but we still love them either way.

Oh, new text from Jade.

_KOOL KAT_

_MEHH, FINE, U AND UR RESPONSIBLE-NESS. NOW U COULDNT PAY ME ENUF TO STAY IN THIS DUMP AFTER HOURS_

_REPLY_

_OH I NO I NO, LOL JADE WHAT TOOK U SO LONG, A WHOLE FOUR MINUTES TO RPELY TO A TEXT! IM SHOCKED!_

I smiled as I put my phone back into my lap, making sure my turquoise scarf hid its metallic purple case enough so it wasn't obvious. I was particularly fond of the outfit I'd chosen today. I woke up in a good mood and decided to be a little different with my style options. I wore a white tube top with before mentioned scarf, faded denim cutoffs and gold gladiator sandals. Although it was a bit chilly outside, I thought I looked nice and topped the look off with gold earings and bangles. Not bothering to put make-up on besides lip-gloss. I usually rocked that natural look anyways.

_KOOL KAT_

_YOU KNO KOBY IS IN THIS CLASS ;]_

_REPLY_

_B GOOD JADE, I'LL TTYL SO I CAN LV U 2 IT c( =_

Another difference from Jade after the summer, her boyfriend Koby. Not the fact that they were together, thye'd been together for quite some time now, but how you often found them makeing out next to lockers or his hand on her thigh during lunch. I mean we are teenagers afterall but Jade from last year kind've thought PDA was on the gross side of things. We were only minor niners then, now we were in the tenth grade, time for change I guess.

_KOOL KAT_

_KK C U 2NITE BABEZ_

I put my phone into my bag again, not planning on texting anyone else in the thirty minutes that remained in the class. Thank you Jade for your almighty distraction powers. I picked up my pen and began to write the essay, so I would have less to do when I got home from Cloe's on Monday.

Twenty-five minutes later I was completely finished with it. It was about cosmetics testing on animals, and how I am 100% against it. It was something I had researched quite a bit during the summer and was appauled by what I read on some websites and blogs. Previously, I was the one of my four best friends who would have any make up product because my mom was a manager at Macy's, which means free stuff for her children. I had all the most expensive brands that I normally wouldn't be able to afford, but most of those lucious lip glosses and mascara's had gone in the garbage can after I realized that they were in fact tested on animals. Sometimes I missed my large collection, but now that my Mom didn't work there anymore, I had to buy my own stuff, so my colection was _very_ slowly growing, with non-animal tested products, of course.

The bell finally rang and I was off to my last officialy class before yearbook. I sighed once more as I got up out of my chair and rushed to the door with everyone else.

* * *

The day had finally officially ended for me. I stuffed my headphones into my ears as I slammed my locker door and began walking thorugh the empty hallway towards the main entrance/exit to the large school when I felt someone grab my arm lightly. I turned around quickly, wishing I didn't have the habit of being paranoid pretty much all the time about pretty much everything.

"Hey Yas." Eitan said as he released my arm.

"Hey!" I smiled and gave Eitan a friendly hug, he was after all my friend, although we only saw eachother during lunch and that wretched spare.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!" He replied, I noticed he was looking down, towards my breasts. I was shocked, Eitan was sweet although he sort of had a bad boy exterior.

"I know rite." I said as a gave him a look and crossed my arms over my chest.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY ITS JUST UM THAT..." he stammered.

"Yea, so I'm kind've in a rush I'll talk to you sometime." I said quickly as I sped out the doors and turned my ipod up. I avoided all awkward or uncomfortable situations if I could, and usually I could. Thank God this was one of those times.

I put playlist number five on and immediately started to quietly sing the words to "She Wolf" by Shakira.

Fifteen minutes later I was finally home. I regretted not bringing a sweater as I rubbed my cold arms for warmth while walking through the doorway.

"IM HOME!" I yelled through the house. I walked to the kitchen and put my bag down on a chair. I saw a yellow post-it note on the countertop and peeled it off.

_yas,_

_i have to work late tonight, have fun at Cloe's and call me if anything_

_love, _

_mom_

_PS your little brother is sleeping over a friends house tonight and will be going there from school_

I was half happy half upset. My mom had to work very late sometimes, she was a wedding planner that kind've reminded me of a female version of David Tutera, but without the TV show. This job got her a lot more money then her former job at Macy's had. It was indeed hard sometimes, but she's amazing for being a single parent. My mom comes from a large Hispanic family that basically kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant with me at the young age of fifteen. Yea, fifteen I know rite, I could never think of getting pregnant rite now. She had lost her virginity on the night of her Quince, which is basically a Hispanic version of a sweet sixteen, and got pregnant, with me. My dad, who was my moms boyfriend at the time, stuck around until my mother started to show, which was only about three months. supposedly saying that it would look bad for his image. At this point my mother lived with her grandmother, who claimed everyone made mistakes and felt pressure. My great-grandmother seemed pretty cool, may she rest in peace.

Now, you'd think this was an incredibly awkward thing to talk about with your _mom _but me and my mom are incredibly close. I could talk to her about virtually anything. I want my relationship with my mom to stay that way for life, and it most likely will. I have a pretty awesome life, the best friends, the best mom, a not SO annoying little brother, and not to sound bratty, but quite a bit of cash. Although we were well-off my mom didn't want it going to our heads, so we got the average amount of allowance and a regular two story house. No penthouses like Cloe, or Mansion's like Meredith. **(for those of you that have seen the bratz for reall movie XP)**

I was glad that I didnt have to wait around for my little brother to get picked up or anything. I ran up the steps and into my room so I could get the few things I needed for Cloe's. Since we were all the same size I only brought some of my stuff. It's like"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants", how we can all fit into eachothers clothes. Usually the person that hosts the sleepover provides any clothes if needed.

I grabbed my toothbrush, face scrub, and feminine hygeine products and threw them all into a cosmetics bag. Then I went to get clothes, I picked out three outfits and one just in case outfit. The just in case outfit was for if we went out unexpectedly. I could always use Cloe's clothes in the end. I wonder if she has a bunch of hard rock clothes from Hot Topic now...

_TEXT TO ANGEL_

_READDDYYYYY, MOMMA'S NT HOME THO_

_TEXT FROM ANGEL_

_KK ME AND THE SIS WILL B THERE IN TEN! SOO XCITED !_

_REPLY _

_KK ME TOOOO! C( :_

I sat in my desk chair and spun around a few times in it before I heard my phone buzz on my bed. Maybe Cloe wants me to bring something... I was a little surprised to see a text message from Eitan on the screen of my droid.

_TEXT FROM EITAN_

_HEY YAS...SRRY BOUT 2DAY DONT KNO HOW TO XPLAIN_

I stared at the text, reading it over twice before deciding not to answer him. Then, I realized that I hadn't changed out of my clothes from school and walked over to my closet. I chose something very casual and comfy, it was a sleepover after all not The Grammy's. Decideing on a fusia cami and skinny jeans, I slipped on my Victoria's Secret PINK sweatshirt and flip flops and letting my long honey-brown hair out of the messy bun it was in, letting it hang down. I decided to just brush through it insted of straightening the slightly curly ends. It took almost ten minutes to rrun the brush through my waist length hair once, and decided to leave it that way.

With perfect timing at that, because the moment I grabbed my cell phone charger I heard the honk of Cloe's Sister's yellow porsche in my driveway.

I ran down the steps and grabbed my house keys off the hook next to the door, Cloe and Sasha were awaiting me on my front porch.

I opened the door quickly so not to make them wait in the late afternoon air, that had become crisp.

"HEY!" we all said in synchronization and laughed.

"Wheres Jade?" I questioned as I locked the front door with my key.

"I dunno, she said she'd be dropped off cause she had to do something." Sasha explained as we scampered towards the car where Cloe's annoyed sister sat in the drivers seat.

"Gosh you took forever!" she said once we were all in the car and were on our way.

"Sorrrrryyyy!" I replied from the back seat.

"Whatever Yas, she's just being dramatic." Cloe said as she turned up the radio.

"OMG I love this song!" Sasha exclaimed once she heard Dyanamite by Taio Cruz blareing out of the speakers.

"ME TOO!" Cloe exclaimed as she turned the radio up even higher. The rest of the car ride was spent screaming the words to the songs that came on the radio.

* * *

"Hey you guys redecorated!" Sasha exclaimed as she walked into the penthouse apartment. **(link to photo of penthouse on my profile)**

"NO, dang u guys are slow sometimes, we moved!" Cloe explained as she made her way to the kitchen.

"OMG! YOU DID!"

"Its _really_ nice." I said when I walked in.

"I can't believe you guys didn't realize when we went to the twenty third floor instead of the eighteenth!"Cloe exclaimed

"Wow..we're slow.."I said and we laughed.

After Cloe had given us the tour we went up to Cloe's room and read some magazines and listening to the music flowing out of Cloe's ipod duct when Sophie, Cloe's sister popped her head in to tell us she'd be gone and not to burn anything down, and just as quickly as she'd appeared she left.

"Dude, I can't get over how awesome this house is, this room!" I exclaimed marvelling at how amazing everything was. It had high ceilings and even a chandeleir, and it was good to know the Cloe from ninth grade was still in there because it was accented with pink decor. It didnt fit the rest of the apartment what so ever but it was still nice.

"I know! Since mom and Dad are barely ever home, we got to pick the new penthouse!" Cloe exclaimed.

"That's so awesome!" Sasha exclaimed.

_thats what you get when you let your heart win_

_whoah oh oh oh ohhh_

_thats what you get when you let your heart win_

_whoah oh oh ohhh_

_i drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_beating_

_and thats what you get when you let your heart win_

_whoah oh oh oh oooh_

Paramore's "That's What You Get" finsihed off as we heard the door open then close.

"Well, I guess sophie's gone." Cloe stated. "God I love them!"

"Uh who?" I asked.

"PARAMORE! SHEESH YAS!" Cloe practically shouted at me. " Ugh it soo annoy's me that like so many people are like Hayley Williams from 'Airplanes' IT'S HAYLEY WILLIAMS FROM PARAMORE! AND HOW SOME PEOPLE ONLY STARTED LISTENING TO THEM CAUSE 'DECODE' IS ON THE TWILIGHT SOUNDTRACK!"

"Okay why is your room all princess fairytale and the rest of the house is super duper..not?" Sasha asked obviously wanting to end Cloe's tirade over Paramore. I mean shure I _really_ like paramore too but I don't get so worked up over it.

"My mom decorated this room just for her little princess" Cloe said rolling her eyes and flipping a page in the November issue of _Seventeen, _obviously still heated about the whole Paramore thing.

"Aah, makes sence." Sasha responded.

_when I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_now those butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop_

Just then the doorbell rang.

"ooh must be Jade!" Cloe exclaimed.

"It better be or else I'm gonna be super pissed at whoever interupted my song!" Sasha said as we all got up and headed down the stairs.

Cloe went and opened the door and Jade immediately gasped when she peered inside the door.

"OMG!" Jade exclaimed.

"I KNOW RITE!" Sasha exclaimed as she hugged Jade, then me, then Sasha. Then Cloe once again gave a tour of her new luxorious home, all the while explaining everything she had explained to Sasha and me.

"Dude, when you texted me telling me to go to another adress I was like i'm getting fuckin punked or something! I didn't know you moved!" Jade exclaimed. There goes the first F bomb of the night.

"Yea, nobody did, our weekend sleepover is like a houswarming type thing." Cloe also exlpained about me and Sahsa being retarded and not realizing.

"Gosh you guys.." Jade said. "Well sorry house, but we're going out tonight!"

"What? where to?" I asked.

"The mall?" Cloe questioned.

"Let the women speak! sheesh!" Sasha said.

"We're going to that new club, Oxygen." Jade stated.

"Umm we're only fifteen adn that club is eighteen plus." Cloe said unsurely.

"I know a guy, and we're all set," Jade glaced at the time on the microwave. "But we have to start getting ready, like, now cause we have to go while he's at the door, and he'llonly be there till like ten!"

"AWESOME!" Sasha and Cloe exclaimed together and ran up the steps, I however hung back, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yas!" Jade called, halfway up the steps.

"Oh um, ya?"

"COME ON!" at that I ran up the steps and into Cloe's room. I took out my "Just in case outfit" and began to strip down to change.

"Yas, you can't wear that, the whole theme type thing is sexy, and hate to say it, but that aint sexy." Jade stated moving her head with sass and putting a hand on her hip.

"Umm?" I looked at her blankly.

"Look through my closet!" Cloe said tugging on her mini dress.

"Okay." I walked into Cloe's enormous closet. "Hey, the weirdest thing happened today!" I called out, trying to get in the spirit of things instead of being so baby-ish.

"WHAT?" Cloe and Sasha said together. I then explained what had happened with Eitan.

"Dude that is weird!" Sasha said as I emerged from the closet, finally choosing something I thought would be sexy enough but not too racy. Jade walked over to me and looked me up and down, which wasn't weird because we'd all seen eachother in just bra's and panties many times before, we were just as close as me and my mom.

"Your boobs are bigger." Jade plain stated and sat down to put her heels on.

"Excuse me what?" I asked walkeing over to her. Sasha appeared as if she didn't hear and Cloe had disappeared into her closet a moment ago.

"Your boobs are like popping out of your bra!" Jade told me. I looked down and realized that she was rite. It appeared as though my breasts were an entire cup larger then the bra I was wearing.

"holy crap..." I said, like and idiot.

"Here." She smiled at me as she handed me one of her strapless bra's. Her bra's were bigger than all of ours, due to the fact that her breasts were, makes sence rite? She also wore the lacy see through kind while I personally wore PINK ones. I stared at the bra in my hand for a moment before my thoughts were interupted. "And Yas, here wear this, you know I love you thats why I dont want you to look out of place. people can be ass holes" she smiled at me as I took the thin article of her clothing she was handing me, and decided not to argue although I thought the outfit was...skanky.

"HURRY UP YAS!" Cloe exclaimed when I looked up and realized that everyone was almost ready.

"Oh crap, sorry" I said and began to get ready.

_it's gonna be a night _

_to remember, big fun_

_its gonna be the night to last forever_

_"J_ade, really?" Cloe questioned as she brushed on foundation.

"Well, number one, high school musical is awesome, and number two it seems like a suitable song." Jade responded as she stood in front of the mirror applying black liquid eyeliner to her bottom lid.

"True..." Cloe said as she compared two different earings to wear, letting the song continue on without arguement.

When we were all finally ready we looked at eachother, and laughed because we were all wearing black. But I also scanned each of my best friends' outfits. Sahsa looked nice, the perfect level of sexy but not slutty, which was what I was going for before Jade had replaced my choice. Cloe on the other hand was different, she definately looked sexy, a little too sexy for a fifteen year old. Oh, but Jade set the hooker meter off the charts. She downrite looked like a slut, about to go to her job at the stripper club.

"great minds think alike!" Sasha laughed as we bagan walking out of Cloe's room, leaving it as if a tornado had just passed through, with opened make up containers and rejected clothing items thrown about. **(links to what they're wearing on profile)**

Me and Jade were the last ones out of Cloe's bedroom, me stopping to put a little more red lip stain on and her stopping in the doorway to wait for me.

"Uh, Jade are you actually going dressed like that?" I asked unsurely, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes, why?" she raised one eyebrow as she asked the question.

"um..um, no reason i uh just-" I was interupted by Cloe yelling up the stair case.

"HURRY UP! IT'S ALREADY 9:30 AND THE CLUB IS HALFWAY ACROSS TWON!" I silenty thanked her, that was one of those awkward moment I wouldn't have been able to avoid if she hadn't called for us.

**"**My friend will be picking us up." as we came down the stairs.

"Tonights gonna be crazy!" Sasha exclaimed.

"It is!" Jade shouted as she looked down at her Blackberry. "He's here!"

We all walked out the door while I sighed a little, looking down at the floor. Dont be a party pooper, you'll have fun tonight, we've been to club's before... under 18 clubs with no alcohol, but still, and I had fun at all of them, tonight will be even more fun.

* * *

**A/N- personaly i think that this chapter wasn't my best but please review anyways, flames welcome, next chapter will be better! -hay its mar-ay **

**the only song i didn't say who it was by in the story was One time by Justin bieber, all other songs have their artists or bands mentioned.**

**ps **

**dont forget to check out the pictures, links on my profile.**


	5. The Night Of Our Lives

_**(A/N: I've been having a lot of fun writing this story with Hay its mar – ay. It's such a unique thing to do, write a combination story with another author. It makes for some interesting plot twists and turns. So, enough from me, let's get to this story! Enjoy.)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Neither author own anything to do with Bratz or things that are Bratz – related at all. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. NO copyright infringement intended. Thank you.**_

_**Notes: Rated T. There may be some cursing and / or suggestive themes, mentioning of substances / alcohol.**_

_**SHOUT OUTS: jyvonne13: thanks so much, this story WILL be finished; chapter 7 is in the works rite now! Thanks so much for reviewing, and we'd love it if you continued reviewing chapter by chapter, since we don't get much feedback. Your review is SO awesome to us!**_

_**Hiphopangel1221: we're glad you like our writing technique, thanks so much for reviewing AND subscribing, its SOOOO awesome that you did both. Just like above, chapter 7 is currently being written by yamisangel101,as this chapter was, and should be up soon and it'd be highly appreciated if you continued to review chapter by chapter!**_

**Happened So Fast  
Chapter Five: The Night of Our Lives**

I knew the girls were skeptical of this guy. They had no reason to be though, he's my cousin Christopher. As much as he was always an ass to me, forever trying to show me up, doing things and blaming them on me when we were younger, but right now he was actually doing us a favor. Taking us all out clubbing. Tonight would definitely be the night of our lives. "Y'nervous?" He quickly inquired, more so in my direction, knowing that if my parents ever found out about this, I'd be so dead. Actually, I might even be better off to dig my own grave right now, just in case.

I glanced back at my three best friends through the rear – view mirror. Cloe shrugged, she didn't look nervous at all, more so anticipating the adventure more than anything. That was Cloe. She was just always willing to try new things. Sasha seemed to have been bobbing along to a song on her i-pod, but it was Yasmin who caught my eye. "Nah," I replied, remembering that my cousin had questioned me about being nervous. "My girls and I are all about having a great time. We'll be fine." He nodded in seeming approval. I shifted my gaze back towards the rear – view mirror then to Yasmin's gorgeous locks of hair flowing down to caress her breasts. Her rounded, glowing breasts. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. Untouchable. And no one would touch her, as long as I was there to protect her. My BFF of course.

"Just play it cool Kitty Kat, you'll be fine if you don't stick out like a sore thumb." Yeah, Chris was right. I just had to play it cool so no one would notice that inside, I was apprehensive. Shaking like a leaf. "You however, look like the whore I had in the back seat of my car last week. I'm getting you some clothes whether you like it or not." My mouth dropped a little, but then I looked down at my wardrobe of choice. Yeah. He was kinda right. But I had a method to my madness and I always have. I figured that if my goodies were showing, then perhaps Yas might look my way. A strange idea I know. But usually my ideas were always so crazy that they worked. This one didn't.

She didn't even notice me.

If that didn't spell out fail, I have no clue what did. We pulled into the nearest gas station. It was apparent that the vehicle must've needed gas or something. I watched my cousin get out of the car and slam the door. After a few minutes the passenger door opened. "Jade, I remember you left clothes at my house once and I threw them in the trunk to give to you. So here, go put these on." He stated towards me sternly as he threw in my worst nightmare. My black track outfit. What? I couldn't wear this to the club! Was he really serious? "I have friends who work at this club and I'm not going to have my little cousin, practically my sister, look like some skank. Go change. Now." I heaved a sigh but did as I was told. I had to. I mean, what if he went to my parents? It would be just like him to threaten me that way. So I had to listen. I saw Cloe and Sasha wave at me as I walk over to the gas station and entered the establishment.

I hate how I'm actually listening to him.

Mind you if I don't, then I'm fucked. I mean, my mother and father would be _so_ very upset with me if they ever found out their daughter was into any kind of 'trouble' at the young age fifteen, then yeah, they'd be a little upset. I walked past the clerk and gave an uneasy smile. "You off duty tonight sweetheart?" I scoffed in pure disgust. What the hell did he think? That I was some damn hooker? Wait, I was certainly dressed like one. I just kept on going straight to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, I decided that at least I had my make up to express my inner beauty, if not my outfit as well. I slid the track pants on over my nylon leggings and heaved a light sigh as I tied up the draw strings. I went to turn around when I noticed that this was actually my favorite track suit that I thought I had lost. It had 'Sexy' written on the butt.

Yay! I'm so glad I found them.

I slid on the zip up hoodie that went on over top of my bare shoulders. At least my corset styled top could be seen if _nothing_ else. I brought all of my raven colored hair out of the hoodie and let it drape around me. I did look alright, even if I was all covered up. Well, it wasn't that bad. I still looked good, right? I wasn't so sure anymore. Perhaps if I had Koby to tell me that I did, I would? On second thought, nah. Tonight was a night for me to spend with my girls, and him to spend with his guys. Not to mention, absence made the heart grow fonder. So I slipped my cellular phone into my pocket and then left the bathroom and gas station, even though I would've liked something to eat. I wasn't going to give those guys the time of day. No way, not a chance, especially after what they said to me. Blech. "There we go!" Christopher stated happily as he ruffled my hair. My once perfectly proportioned hair. Bastard. "Now you don't look like such a slut." _Yay_ me. I rolled my eyes and opened the passenger door and got in. He could be such an asshole. "Now, are you ladies ready to hit the club?" I watched as each of them nodded eagerly, well accept Yasmin. Rosy redness crept up upon her cheeks, showing that she was blushing hard. It looked so good on her.

"Of course we are, just drive already." In complete honesty, I didn't want to go anymore. I had a nagging feeling that something strange was going to happen tonight. Something that I'd enjoy, but might regret later on. I shifted through my brain trying so hard to figure out what it could possibly be. A new lover perhaps? Wait, no. Bad thought! I was with Koby. I couldn't, do that kind of thing. I wouldn't. I would participate in nothing of the sort.

It was like nothing I had seen before. This club was amazing. There were blue tinted lights of different shades covering the nightclub and its patrons. There were swivel and swirl patterns on the floor that were traced with a glow, which was most likely a special effect caused from the lighting. Either way, it was wicked cool. Even the bar and bar stools, the DJ booth and lounge areas were done up in blue as well. It was really swanky, top notch I'd say. The whole thing almost made you feel as if you were swimming under water. Soon enough, my liver would be swimming in alcohol. We sort of split up different ways once we actually got through the front door. I headed over to a stool, perched myself up on it and gently swung my seat around to face the bartender. God he was cute! Mind you, I'm pretty sure he's gay. "What can I get a darling thing like you to drink?" I glanced up at the faint menu above the bar. Hmmm, maybe an apple martini to start off with? Yeah, that sounded great actually. "Apple martini please." Since we got into the club safely, safely meaning without being asked for ID or anything, ordering a drink shouldn't be too hard.

"Of course, coming right up." I watched the young male bartender. He was extremely cute, but my eyes were tied down for sure. Tied down to the fact that I had a boyfriend and was definitely happy. Besides, a night out with the besties wouldn't be one to forget. I paid for the drink once he handed it to me, along with a 'Thank you' and that was that. I was now ready to down my first alcoholic beverage. Tonight that is. It's not that I've never drank before. I have. The odd glass of wine along with dinner. But that was it. I haven't ever really been tipsy or anything. Then again, there were always 'firsts'. "So, are you here alone tonight?" The bartender asked me. It seemed as if all the patrons perched at the bar were perfectly content with their drinks. Quite honestly, so was I. I sipped on my mixed drink cautiously and I set it down, glancing into those mysterious brown eyes of his.

"No. My friends are most likely on the dance floor." I turned around and attempted to find them. Scanning the dance floor was kind of hard to do considering there were many people on it. Ah, ha! There they were. Right there… dancing their little booties off to some base – filled song. "There, see them?" He nodded and glanced over to see three girls that looked to be about the same age as myself. He looked upon them with such an interest. Quite intrigued.

"I do. They look like they're having a blast." I smiled weakly and downed the rest of my drink. Why wasn't I having any fun like my friends were? It could've been the fact that my asshole of a cousin was _somewhere _in this club. Waiting to karate chop some guy who might hit on me. Whatever. I could take care of myself. "I see the way you look at her y'know." I snapped back from my little dream world and dove right back into reality. The way I look at… no, he wasn't talking about, _Yasmin_ was he? He couldn't be. Then again, I was staring at her nicely proportioned bottom. It was pretty nice indeed. Those hip rolls she created along with the music pulsating through out the club were pretty delicious too. Mmmm.

"Yasmin? Oh no… she's one of my best friends for life, I can't look at her in _that_ way." I told him with a nervous chuckle erupting from my throat. Damn. I could feel my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. I began to pray that he didn't notice how much of a fool I was acting like.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a thing for your best friend. Think about it, she knows a lot about you, not to mention I'm sure you two could act like total fools _and_ be comfortable around one another. What's a better relationship than one you can be your true self in and know that no matter what, she'll love you just the way you are?" Wow. I had to admit it. This guy had me stumped. He was totally right. I mean, I could, for the most part I could be myself around Koby, but I still wanted to impress him. What girlfriend wouldn't want to impress her boyfriend? With Yasmin, I wouldn't really have to worry about that because, well, she's seen me at my worst and still loves me for who I am. That's what best friends are for, right? Still, I don't know. This is all so confusing yet I think I like it. I think.

"Here's the thing, I have a boyfriend and well, that just wouldn't be right." I noticed that he gave me a dark smirk. A very dark smirk and he handed me another mixed drink. I didn't know what it is, but it looked pretty good. Quite frankly, I couldn't _wait_ to try it out though. "What's that and how is it going to solve my current issues?"

"It's called a 'Paralyzer' on me. Trust me sweetheart, after a few of these, you won't be feeling _any_ pain at all." That sounded like a great plan to me, but why did he seem so set on getting me drunk? "Alcohol can serve as a courage giver… after a few of these, go ahead and tell her _exactly_ how you feel. Plant a smooch on her and see what happens. Believe me… I think things might just work out your way." He glanced over at the dance floor, then back at me. Something about this guy just screamed out that I could trust him, and so I did. "As for your issues, I would personally have a trial run before trying to decide things out for good. Date 'em both, see what one you like more and then dump the one you're least interested in. It's a simple game, just don't get caught." He suggested with a flirtatious wink. My eyes widened and he chuckled. I blushed and began to bury myself within the mixed drink sitting in front of me. It felt pretty damn good sliding down my throat I have to admit.

"Hey girls!" I slurred slightly. Man, when Joel, yeah, that's the bartender's name, anyway, when Joel told me that I wouldn't be feeling any pain, he was absolutely right. I was feeling nothing but the effects of the alcohol I had consumed. I don't think they could tell that I was rather tipsy. Then again, they might've.

"It's a little obvious that someone hit the bar first…" Sasha trailed off, feeling a little bit nervous. I could tell even whilst impaired. I couldn't really blame her. After all, we could get caught at any second and thrown right out of the club, and with me being kinda drunk, well, that wouldn't go over too well. I shared her concerns, only I didn't give a fuck right now.

"Yas, there's this guy that you _really_ have to meet. Please? C'mon…" I glanced in her direction, which was quite the privilege to be honest. She's _very_ hot. Always was. She seemed hesitant as she looked over at the other two girls. They just shrugged in response. Probably wanting to rest their feet for a bit from all that dancing. The girls really tore that floor a new one and they did it in style.

"A-alright, fine. Let's go." Yasmin followed my lead, which might have been a little off, but hey, she wasn't one to judge. I think that's what I really admire about her the most. Her sweet, kindness that touched whoever she was with and anyone she met. We didn't head off very far, just up a set of stairs that lead to another lounging area. I spotted an empty sofa and plopped down on it. She did the very same. "Jade, where's this guy?" Yeah, about that. I was just trying to figure out how to tell her that there was no guy waiting for her, only me, myself and I.

"There is no guy, but before you get mad and leave me here, just listen to what I have to say. Please?" At first she wasn't too impressed, but then her facial expression softened. Ah, that was a classic 'Yasmin' move. "Yas, I wanted to talk to you alone about something. I have a problem. A pretty big problem and before anything gets too deep, I need to know something…" I inched a little closer to her, I even took her hands in mine but she didn't budge once. Perhaps she did feel the same way I did? It was a possibility. "Kiss me?" I breathed uneasily, waiting for a slap or words of sudden hatred to come pouring out of her like an angry volcano. But that was not the case. I felt a shiver down my spine as her full, glossed lips brushed against mine. Of course it didn't stay like that. This is me. I deepened the kiss, my tongue now exploring the warm cavern of her mouth. There were just so many things that I wanted to say to Yasmin, but words could never be enough. Not for this kind of affection.

I kissed a girl, and I liked it.

I lay her down on the sofa, my hair cradling around my shoulders just so. I shifted my gaze from her bosom to her innocent face. She was gorgeous and looked like a model tonight. A model that I was currently riding at the moment. Leaning down again, I playfully bit her neck and placed tiny kisses along her collarbone. I may have copped a feel for her breasts once or twice. Other than that, all was fair in love and war. Mind you, the only war happening here was a tongue one. She placed her index finger upon my lips; I didn't take that hint though. I gently kissed that finger and watched her blush. I never thought it was possible for someone to look great when they blushed, but she sure as hell did. "You're so fucking beautiful." I expressed within a whisper. She chuckled and sat up far enough to capture my lips in another semi – heated lip lock.

"Jade, we should get going… it's pretty late. C'mon, let's go back and find the girls. We should get back to Cloe's before dawn at least." Even the way she talked dripped sex appeal. This girl had it all, and I wanted it.

The only thing I seemed to have done on the drive home was ask to stop the vehicle so I could throw up, twice. I was surprised when Chris actually came out to help me. None of the girls did. Then again, I didn't blame them. Who wanted to touch the 'Nausea Queen' tonight? "I'm so sorry Chris," I began. I would've finished too if it weren't for the next bout of vomit. He backed up a little bit, but still remained right there.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We all get drunk and hurl so no worries Cuz." For once, I was actually thankful to have him right there. At least someone was around to help me. "Now, let's get you girls home safe and sound alright?" I nodded, feeling a bit better now that I had thrown up a couple of times. I do wish I had something to rinse out my mouth though.

Soon we were all dropped back off at Cloe's penthouse and left for the night. It was really awesome of my cousin to take us all to the club, but I kind of wish he hadn't. At least then I wouldn't be feeling so terrible now. "How you feelin' Kool Kat?" Sasha asked me, probably noting that I was holding my stomach lightly. Yeah, not so great.

"Not that great Sash, but I think I'll be fine once we settle down for the night." I replied, Yasmin glanced at me sympathetically. But I just shrugged it off. I wasn't one for sympathy.

"Well, I think it's about time we do hit the hay. Especially Jade since she'll be making breakfast tomorrow." Cloe teased with her killer smile. I almost puked on her feet. Ewww, the thought of food was nauseating to me. "Sasha and I will crash in my room, and I'll go grab some pillows, blankets and such for you two out here, is that alright?" I nodded slowly, not wanting to trigger off my seemingly sick stomach.

"Thanks Angel." I stated thankfully. At least I didn't have to run up no stairs. That would not be a very good combination. Not at all.

It wasn't long after that when blankets and pillows were handed to us. Then, we were finally alone again. I wanted to plant one right on her just then, but since I wasn't exactly in the best of health at the moment, it was a bad idea. "Here Jade, you can snuggle in first." I just plopped down on the sofa and did snuggle into the warmth and comfort of the luxurious sofa underneath me. I felt surprised, but comforted when Yasmin slid in behind me. Right behind me as a matter of fact. She draped the feathered blanket over our bodies and had her arm wrapped around me. I realized something and my eyes shot open. I was _cuddling_. Great. Just great. I hated cuddling.


	6. Feels Right

**A/N hay its mar-ay: hey guys, we know we've got readers cause I get alerts and views and stuff but come on, can u review PLEASE? We present you with two new chapters today. Plese?**

**NOTE: theres lots of naughty-ness and suggestive language that may be offensive to some, this also a tad bit shorter then other chapters**

**WARNING: femme-slash!**

**DISCLAIMER: neither authors own any of the stores,shows,movies,places,franchises,brands,or any other media that may be mentioned and we do not own any of the bratz characters either.**

Linelinelinelineline

My eyes fluttered open when my body was abruptly flat instead of on its side. It was pitch black except for the faint glows of the digital clocks on the microwave and stove. It was 4:52 AM. I groaned a little before I heard Jade heaving. I should've gone over to comfort her, or hold her hair back like in the movies but I stayed put as all the events of the night flashed through my mind like a little movie.

Jade's tongue swishing over mine. Mine swishing over her's, it was all madness! What had I done, that wasn't me nor was it her. Why did I feel pleasured by her hands wandering around my body? _Everywhere._ Her hands made subtle movements across my breasts, I guess hoping that I wouldn't notice. All my thoughts and question's came to a halt when I heard Jade flush the toilet and the barely audible noise of the bathroom door swinging open.

I saw her silhouette in the dark; my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and could faintly see her dark hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head. I also saw she was not wearing pants or a top, only her bra and panties.

"Uhm Jade I know you aren't feeling well but why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I whisper-yelled at her. I heard a tiny click and the dim light of a lamp on the end table flicked on.

"I-I-I'm sorry I got really hot randomly and I didn't want to take the blankets off you, you looked so peaceful." She explained to me, but didn't make a move to replace her pajamas, that I could now see were in a pile next to the weirdly spacious couch.

"Uhm are you still hot now?" I said averting my eyes and looking at an abstract painting hung on the wall.

"Hotter than you may think." Jade says coarsely as her body now comes down on mine, I quickly put both my hands out, in an attempt to push her away put instead they each land on her pale, perfectly sized breasts. I quickly drop my hands again and avoid eye contact as I sit up.

I look up to see her looking at me quizzically. "_That _isn't you nor is it me. Just because you're pretty much wasted doesn't mean that's appropriate. You'll regret it in the morning."

"What? No. I want to, don't you; you liked it at the club."

"Well, I was a little, uhm let's say overwhelmed, okay? This is just plain weird and frankly a tad bit disgusting." I say it, but I know deep inside myself that I don't mean it. I know I want her to keep going and rip my clothes off and feel every crevice of my body, but that's not me. I'm responsible, sensible, and think about consequences before I do outlandish things. Unlike Jade who acts then thinks.

I look up to see a slightly hurt facial expression, one that you don't often see portrayed by Jade.

"Alright, I understand." She responds but then quickly pounces on me again as an evil smirk appears on her face, I mean come on, this is Jade we're talking about, did I really expect her to just back off? Either way, this time I don't reject her as her tongue plunges straight into my mouth, no hesitations. She guides it every which way and traces my lips as her legs wrap around my waist eagerly.

My mind keeps telling me to push her away and again, tell her sternly to stop, but the sensation of pleasure I'm getting by her actions take over my body and my brain. My hands take a mind of their own as they practically pick themselves up and place themselves on her bra strap, unclasping the flimsy material. It swiftly slides down and stops at the arch of her elbow, still leaving both of her perfectly pale D-cup breasts exposed. Her nipples a light pink and completely perfect.

"_What_ are we doing?" I ask her.

"I don't know, but it feels so rite." She replies and pushes herself onto me once more.

Our tongues wrestled in a heated make out session before we ceased and just spooned before going back to sleep. I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have throw up breath.

Linelinelinelineline

The next morning my eyes fluttered open just as they had hours ago, but this time they were met with the sunlight escaping inside through the small slits that were not covered by dark blinds. The room was not incredibly bright, but lights enough so you could see every piece of furniture dimly.

As I lifted myself from the couch and realized I was still naked from hours before and quickly slid my pj's on and headed to my bag to retrieve my tooth brush and face wash.

Once I returned to the living room Jade was up, and wearing her matching set of undergarments. I avoided eye contact, another awkward situation I wanted to avoid. It was like during finals when you pick A but the second you turn in your papers, you immediately think you should've picked C. bad metaphor. Basically, I regret everything!

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together as Jade looked at me and smiled.

_Holy Jesus. _What did I do, it was like I was drunk without drinking. I wasn't in control of my actions; a weird foreign pleasure replaced my usual "think twice before doing" attitude. Jade had taken control of situations before, leaving me basically helpless to do anything but cooperate with her but that wasn't with stuff like _kissing_ _each other_, it was things like what extracurricular to take, what store to go into, what to be from said store. Jade was plainly the one who took charge of most situations, Cloe and Sasha barely ever disagreed as I usually stayed quiet, still having a good time.

I avoided Jade's eyes as I walked up the steps up to Cloe's room. I slowly opened one of the white and silver embellished French doors and poked my head through. The TV hung on Cloe's wall was on and the menu to "The Last Song" with Miley Cyrus flashed on the screen over and over, with "When I look At You" playing, but both of my best friends were basically dead. The comforter was half on half off Cloe while she hugged a pillow between her legs and Sasha had her arm hanging off the bed with her mouth hanging open.

I tip-toe over to the TV and turn it off, and then exit to let them sleep. They were obviously up pretty late because the cases to "Titanic" and "The House Bunny" were underneath the empty "The Last Song" case so I guess they watched those last night before drifting off. Completely different from what we were doing.

I came down the steps to see Jade still laying on all the wrinkled covers, still in pajama's, as if she hadn't moved a muscle, but she was leafing through the latest copy of _Cosmo_, specifically an article about women driving alone.

"Hey," she greeted once she realized me standing behind her, putting the magazine down on the table. "Are the girls up yet?" she was so nonchalant, as if everything was one hundred percent normal. I felt a little disgusted by that, but made no indication about my discomfort.

"Nope, they're like dead." I said plainly, walking towards the refrigerator for some juice. "Want anything from in here?" I asked, if she wasn't going to be all weird and awkward I'd have to suck it up and act as she did.

"Nah, I'm all good." She responded, getting up from the couch as I grabbed a "Blue machine" Naked Juice out of the fridge and took a swig before setting it down on the counter. Jade was undressing in front of me again, we always did, but for some reason it felt weird seeing her switch her bra and put on her clothes and such.

She walked over to me as she finished tugging on her white camisole, this was Jade, she could wear this kind of stuff, no questions asked. "Yas," she began and I immediately diverted my eyes and took another swig of juice. "I know everything's like weird for you now, but it doesn't have to be. I was drunk, you where overwhelmed, whatever, put it behind us, everyone has that "experiment" stage." She made air quotes on the word experiment. I didn't respond for a minute or so as I took everything in.

Everything last night felt great, nothing I'd ever felt with my old boyfriends, it's like there was a spark. Being racy was a feeling I'd never experienced and I liked it, but there's school, no one wants to be known as the school lesbians, or gays, or even _dykes_. Then there were parents, relatives, and friends even. I'd read books about parents even kicking their children out after they fessed up. I mean I know _my _mom wouldn't, but Jade's parents might be different.

WHOAH! Why was I even _thinking_ about this stuff? I'm not a _lesbian. _Neither is Jade, my best friend with a boyfriend we all think she's in love with. Holy crap, Koby, she totally cheated on Koby with me. Hey that's kind've cool. No Yasmin what the hell!

"Space cadet Yasmin care to come back to earth?" Jade shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry, yea totally behind us, duh!" I stammered and reached for my juice, when jades pale, moisturized hand landed atop mine, fingers immediately intertwined as she gave me an intense look before speaking.

Linelinelinelineline

**A/N Hay its mar-ay: Ooh slight cliffy! Please review! **


	7. My Hearts Desire

(A/N: Hey there guys! Well, it seems as though hey its mar – ay left you with a slight cliff – hanger last chapter. So I am here to resolve it, so no worries there. I've noticed that there aren't many reviews for this story… and hardly any reviews it makes it hard to get up the will to update. Without your thoughts and opinions, how would either of us know whether or not it's any good or even grabbing anyone's attention? If you like it, tell us. If you don't, tell us why. We're here for your entertainment but we do need the odd boost here and there. Anyway, here is chapter seven. Please do enjoy it.)

Disclaimer: Neither author owns anything Bratz or Bratz – related. We also own no song lyrics, movies, designer names, or anything product – related of the sorts. Thank you.

Notes: Well, you all know this by now ;). Language, alcohol, mature and suggestive themes, femme slash (female romance). Might be more later on.

**Happened So Fast**  
**Chapter Seven: My Heart's Desire**

Well, here we were. Yasmin and I… fingers intertwined. Her skin is so, incredibly soft. I had a very strong urge to feel all over her body. Touch her body. But I couldn't… at least not right now. But god, I wanted to. "Yasmin, I'm so sorry about all of that, and I _know_ that you feel disgusted by it. Trust me, I was pretty smashed drunk but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't do what I did last night sober, because I would. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss your soft, full lips… but I won't. Because I know you'd… hate me if I did that. Yas, I just want you to know how I felt before I didn't get the chance to say it. I mean, we're best friends. We always said that we could share everything with one another and I know you don't feel the same way, but hear me out. I have deep feelings for you Yasmin, I haven't really felt the same amount of pleasure when Koby and I have sex as I experience when you merely _touch_ me. It's okay though, I can take a hint. I'm gonna back off A.S.A.P. I promise simply because for you, I'd do anything." The only thing Yasmin could do was stare into my eyes. And I'm not talking about the ones in my bra. She seemed to be in shock at first, but now she was thinking. I didn't _want_ to hear what she had to say though.

I had a feeling that I knew what she had to say… I also had a feeling that it would break my heart.

"B-but Jade…" She began; I placed my French manicured index finger on her lips. They even felt gorgeous. This was horrible. I'm just torturing myself for no reason. Fuck. I hate this so much!

"Shh, save it Pretty Princess…" It wasn't until now that I realized just how much her nickname truly represented her. Wow. "I'm gathering my stuff and going home. You don't need this and I'm sorry for even doing anything. I hope that in time you'll be able to forgive me. But I can't have everything I ask for." I left her there. My eyes stinging with tears at a rapid pace. I couldn't let her see me cry. No one ever did. I hated crying. After gathering all my things and overnight bag I slung it over my shoulder and glanced at her. A small, insignificant tear slipping out of my eye and sliding down my cheek ever so slowly. "I wish you all the best Yasmin, I really do." I choked on my own words. Somewhere in the middle of 'the best' and 'really do'. Dead center. I quickly made my way to the front door and let myself out.

The sun shining was really pissing me off. How could it shine radiantly when I felt so sad?

I walked all the way home. As soon as I got home I realized that my parents were at work. They both owned an awesome restaurant in Stilesville, and they also both worked as chefs, mind you both of them could fill in any position though. That's mainly why I loved my mother and father's cooking so much. Quite frankly, so did my boyfriend. Oh shit, my boyfriend!

::~*~::

I called Koby right away. My fingers slid across the necessary numbers needed to complete my boyfriend's cell phone number. For some reason, the dial tone made me feel extra nervous. "Hello?" He sounded tired. Actually, hanging out with the guys as I know he did last night, he was probably hungover just like I myself was. They did have their nights with alcohol. Quite frankly, I did last night too.

"Hey hon, it's me." I chirped, adding my charm in with my cheery morning greeting. I heard him groan and shift a sigh. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called at nine thirty on a Saturday morning. Ah well, he wouldn't mind. If he did, great. It would give me something to argue about and dump him for. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? Man, what's wrong with me?

"Jade, I love you… but did you really have to call this early on a Saturday morning? I mean, I was kinda out with the guys last night. You did go out with the girls, right Kitty Kat?" I stifled a sigh as I leaned back on my bed, plopping on my pillow and closing my eyes. It felt like my heart was beating through my chest. Could he hear it? Fuck, I could. Loudly too.

"I'm sorry Kobs; I didn't mean to wake you. You could always call me back later and we'll discuss this then?" I let out a shaky breath. I just felt sick to my stomach. Surely he didn't expect anything, right? I hated the fact that I wasn't sure anymore.

What had I done? I've _cheated_ on my boyfriend with my best friend. That's what I've done.

"Nah it's okay, I'm making a Starbucks run. Why don't I drop by and see you?" I froze. If he saw me like this… all jittery and shit, he'd know something was up. Unless I lied? Told him I was sick? Yeah. That'd work.

"Aww, but Koby, I'm sick. I've thrown up like, three times." Hopefully he'd think that was gross enough. Hey, I _wasn't_ going to tell my boyfriend that I had diarrhea … although that probably would've scared him off better, but it was totally embarrassing. But at least with the puking part, it _was_ true. A half lie was better than a full lie, right?

"Baby, it's alright. I'm not scared of a little vomit. It wouldn't keep me from spooning with you." What the hell was he talking about? He hated cuddling more that I damn well did. What, did he do something he regretted last night too? If he did… I'd have an excuse to dump his ass and grab Yasmin's. Wait, why was I soo eager to dump my boyfriend of a year and three months? Oh Yasmin, what have you done to me girl?

"Koby… you hate spooning." I told him flatly. He cleared his throat and I swallowed what felt like a huge lump in my own throat. Why was this so hard?

"But you're sick. You deserve that special kind of treatment when you're not feeling well." I shrugged. I really didn't care. I didn't need him to cuddle me. Cuddling wouldn't fix my broken heart. The rejection and pain that shot through me. It hurt. It hurt really bad. Especially the fact that she thought our interaction was… disgusting. I couldn't take it. So I left. "Jade, are you there?" Right! Koby was still talking to me. Shit.

"Sorry… I kinda dozed off… really Kobs; you don't have to come here. I'll talk to you later okay?" He gave a light sigh but he seemed to be buying it for now. At least I was momentarily off the hook. Damn. It was kinda close though. Too close a call.

"Alright, fine. I love you." Fuck! I felt my throat begin to close up… was this really happening? Why _couldn't_ I say that I loved him back and mean it like I always had?

"I love … you too." With that, we hung up. I have a very bad feeling he knows that something's up. I just have to keep my cool. For sure I will. This is me after all.

::~*~::

The next time I shifted in my sleep, I felt something next to me. It was a good thing that I didn't smack it, because when I turned over, I found Koby _right_ there. He must've decided to lie down beside me. Great. Just great. "Hey babe." He greeted me with a soft kiss on my forehead. I was glad for his presence, but I felt bad because at the same time I didn't want _him_ there, I wanted _Yasmin_. Damn. The worst part? Knowing that Yasmin doesn't want me … every time I think about it my heart aches.

I think that's the problem.

Because she doesn't want me, that makes me want her even more. Why do I torture myself like this? She doesn't care! Why should I? Oh yeah, because I have those deep, deep feelings for her. For fuck sakes. "Hi." I replied, just remembering that he had addressed me now. Hopefully he wouldn't catch on to my … distracted – ness. If he did, well… I could always put it off by saying that I was sick.

Right?

"You're so distracted Jade, are you alright? What's up?" Why was it that when I _wanted_ him to pay attention to my feelings and such, he didn't, but as soon as I didn't want him to notice the little things, he does. Is this karma?

It felt like it.

"Nothing Koby, I'm just zoning in and out… my mother socked me with some kind of medicine… just tired is all." I told him with a smile. He let out a soft sigh and caressed my cheek. This was _so_ painful. It probably wouldn't hurt so bad if I wasn't carrying so much damn guilt. But… I indeed was. Joy.

"Well, I hope that you get better by tonight because I wanted to take you out." Perfect. Just fucking perfect. What else could happen? "Oh, and I got you something too, but I want to wait until later on tonight." Damn! Alright karma! I get it already! I buried my face within his chest. I knew that he'd see is as cuddling, of course I didn't want him to see the frustration in my face as I tried to take some calming breaths.

"Ugh, Koby… I don't feel so good." I moaned, and this time, I really didn't.

::~*~::

It was around six o'clock in the evening when my mother answered the front door to my boyfriend yet again. I thought I had told him to go hang out with the guys? Ahh, mothers sometimes. So he came in to see me vegetating on the couch, in my sweats and the bucket beside me just in case. I had attempted to watch some television, but I just couldn't help but to feel nauseous with all those colors whirling about. Yeah, not fun. So I just shut it off and tried listening to some music for awhile. That didn't help either. I had planned on becoming damn near comatose for the evening, but it didn't seem like that was working either. Why couldn't something go my way for once? Right. Karma with a capital 'K'. "Hey Jade… I can see that your health hasn't improved since earlier this evening." He stated blankly. Wow, I think someone should just grab him a prize. Way to state the obvious.

Ugh.

"Yeah, not at all." I grunted, but glanced at him apologetically. He knew what I meant. Or at least he was trying to sympathize for me. "I'm sorry. I just – what are you doing here Kobs? You should be hanging out with the guys or something." He then sported a look of hurt on his face. Damn, this was _so_ much harder than in the movies.

"Do you not _want_ me here? I mean, that's the vibe that I'm getting from you Jade." I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his frame softening underneath me as he pulled me into his warm embrace. "Aww, Jade I'm sorry." Although Koby could be an ass and normally was, he had his very tender, sweet moments filled with all kinds of fluff. _Great._

Yeah, that was sarcasm.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just feeling yucky and all emotional and crap. I don't want to get you sick. Besides… I kind of thought you _would_ be spending tonight with the guys only because I was supposed to spend a second night at Cloe's. Only I left." He glanced at me with some slight confusion. "I just felt sick so I came home." Hopefully that would totally feed his curiosity. If not, I was screwed.


	8. An Addiction Rekindles

**A/N hay its mar-ay-holaaaaaaa readers that barely ever review! Although only two people review regularly heres an update. Be thankful we're softies. REVIEW U GUYS! Thank you!**

**NOTE: this chapter is kinda like a filler, so its really just randomness and not really my bets either.**

**And the usual stuff naughty naughty suggestive themes yadayadayada u kno the drill unless ur weird and start reading stories in the sixth chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: neither author owns any fo the songs, stores, books, bands, artists, movies or any of the bratz characters that may be mentioned.**

**SHOUT OUT(s): HIPHOPANGEL1221 THANKS SOOOOOOOOO SOOO SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING CONTINUOUSLY! YES TWAS QUITE STEAMY ; )**

**

* * *

**

I stared at the door like if the spectacle that just happened would just rewind and jade would be standing here by the counter with me and not in the elevator going down. I felt the need to go stop her but it was as if I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't. Like those idiots in horror movies that scream for 20 minutes and then get hit by the train for not running, or when you're a little and you get yelled at and you've got that tingly feeling and your just frozen in place like a retard.

I then heard "Where the lines overlap" by paramore blaring upstairs and came into realization that Sasha and Cloe were awake and I needed to get a grip. As I padded up the steps I can hear cloe singing loudly as well as off key and Sasha is groaning loudly.

"TURN THAT OFF!" Sasha yelled as I came into the room. She was clutching a pillow over her head and wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

"NO that's illegal!" Cloe shouts back, they still haven't realized my presence in the doorway.

"What the F no its not!"

"Yes, you are not aloud to change any paramore song after it has begun or you have started to listen to it! It's like the law!" Cloe yells as the song comes to a close and yet another paramore song ensues. This song I am unfamiliar with so I take that chance to come into the conversation so I'm not just awkwardly standing there.

"What song is this?" I ask and hope onto the foot of Cloe's bed.

"It's 'Brighter' from All We Know Is Falling, duh." Cloe replies.

"Oh of course, I'm going to pretend I know what that is…" I respond. Cloe shoots me an irritated glare before replying Google it harshly.

"CAN YOU GUYS GOOGLE SIGN LANGUAGE!" Sasha screeches, removing the pillow from her head.

"Gosh, chill and stop trying to make us friggin' deaf so we'll HAVE to use sign language." I respond. I'm fully aware Sasha hates being woken up; what teen does? None.

"So Jade left…" I say quickly before more fighting ensued.

"WHAT? WHY?" They both say in synchronization. Shit I now realize that I have no excuse for her leaving. I'm not going to say: oh jade left cause she's like in love with me and I don't want to be her friggin lover. I use the word friggin too much…get a hold of yourself, there are more important thoughts.

"WHY?" Cloe repeats as she pauses some non-paramore rock song, because of course if it was paramore, she'd let it boom out no matter what. Sasha sits up and Cloe turns from her vanity and the both wait for my response.

"All her, uh drinking caught up with her I guess. She said she was sorry." I half lied. I mean she _did_ say she was sorry…just not for the same reason.

"Ugh, that sucks!" Sasha exclaims as she finally pulls the covers off herself and begins to get out of bed."Was she like puking and stuff?"

"Yea. All night and this morning before she left." At least I was telling the truth now, "So now what?"

"Well whatever she's the one that wanted to drink. She'll come back if she wants to." Cloe says harshly again before turning back to her reflection.

"_Cloe!"_ I exclaim. Why is she being such a fucking bitch?

"WHAT?" she whips her head around again to glare at me again. I realize I don't really have anything to say.

"Um, Nothing. I'll meet you guys down stairs." With that I exit the room and go down stairs. As I'm walking I replay what happened with jade over and over again. I know I have time to think now as my other two best friends take quite some time to get ready, as I do but I'm already done getting dressed.

I know I love Jade, just not like _that_. She's my best friend forever, not my partner. It's not that I'm homophobic it's just that, me being a…a lesbian is NOT going to happen. I got caught up in the moment last night and I was overwhelmed. Jade said it'd all be okay didn't she? Everything was getting jumbled up in my mind from math class yesterday to jade's little speech to me this morning.

Everything was crammed into my head, fighting to burst out and be told, but there was no one to tell. I'd never felt so alone or self conscious. I always had Jade, Cloe, and Sasha to talk to absolutely anything about. How come I can't now?

Could I talk to my mom? Of course I could I mean come on now I could talk to her about anything. But I wasn't about to have a serious conversation like this via texts or a phone call, it was too serious and I wasn't about to leave, then Cloe and Sasha would know something was up.

I've gotta endure the rest of this weekend until I can find a valid excuse to ditch it. _If_ I can. This whole thing has turned into a disaster; it was supposed to be a week end of doing each other's hair, make-up, nails and just doing random stuff like shopping or watching movies together.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating on the table. A text from eitan. From what had happened yesterday evening, the thing about my breasts in the hallway with him had become so minor that I didn't have to be weirded out to open the text.

EITAN

HEY…

REPLY

HEY =]

He probably thought I was like mad or something but now he seemed so unimportant that I didn't care all I wanted to thing about was Jade. I awaited the reply from Eitan while trying to think up some excuses to leave early.

EITAN

SO U REPLIED WITH A SMILEY, GUESS THAT MEANS UR NOT MAD

REPLY

I GUESS SO ;]

I had woken up in quite a flirtatious mood and was secretly happy that Jade wasn't there for me to accidentally take it out on. Sexting wasn't something I was proud of, and was the only secret I ever kept from Sasha and Cloe. Jade knew, I mean in every group of friends there are certain two that are just REALLY close. I love Cloe and Sasha but Jade knew everything about me. Ever-y-thing!

Sexting is bad until you do it, well it's still bad but it's like drugs, so I've heard, that when you're on them it's so exhilarating but after you're like huh? I only have this insight form the book _Go Ask Alice _but I've read articles and stuff. When you sext you feel completely rebellious and then after your like what'd I do, what'd I do, what'd I do! At least that's just me. But I never did anything worse and I'd only sexted with this guy from a camp last year that live in Arizona. I felt like such a skank after, but otherwise I have never done anything too bad; well that and making out with a girl who happens to be my best friend!

Wow I don't know how I came from thinking of excuses to thinking about my short sexting experience. Honestly, I felt like doing it again rite that very moment, as if all the confusion might send rite along with that picture message. I knew it wouldn't but I found myself getting up, phone in hand and walking my over to the bathroom. Don't do this don't do this don't do this! Still I removed my shirt and bra; perky newly large breasts exposed, and snapped a picture in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

I almost pressed that delete button instead of send, but everything with jade must've been making something loose up in my brain because I pressed that send button.

And I typed Eitan and hit that send button once more.

Why? I don't know. But his reply was positive, just as it had been when I gave in and sexted Peter, the guy form camp.

EITAN

=O WHOAH YAS ISNT AS INNOCENT AS SHE SEEMS ;]

I WANT A PIECE OF THAT! IF YOU'LL LET ME?

REPLY

MAYBE ;]

I mean i have this sexting addiction, but I'm a virgin and a prude at times and plan to stay that way for a while.

* * *

Later as we were shopping I'm sure Sasha could tell I was out of it. I completely was; sexting _is_ an addiction and could be considered as one. It's SEXTING. Like, how did I get myself into that? How did I get myself into girls?

It was 7pm and we were in Hot Topic, because of Cloe. We were all bummed but that didn't stop Cloe from her plans. We did everything we were going to do as a quad but instead there were three. I had dragged myself through the day feeling guilt and disgust for myself, not only because of my being hooked to sexting again but also because I made my best friend cry and I made out with her.

I friggin' groped the chick! Then told her it was disgusting and didn't feel one ounce of emotion besides disgust when she told me everything. I was sitting on a metal bench outside the changing room as Cloe tried on a black and green tutu. She had definitely changed, but we're best friends so I waited here as Sasha went to The Body Shop next door, my foot bouncing up and down at rapid speed, elbows on my knees and bags at my feet, just thinking and thinking about how much could happen in the course of a day and night.

Sexting again, making out with a chick, what next robbing a bank! Jesus I'm not even myself anymore! Luckily for me Cloe busted out in the fluorescent tutu.**(link to the tutu on my profile)**

"Taaadaaaa!" she exclaimed as she spun in a circle, hands above her head and one leg up like a ballerina. "I think I'm gonna get it." Dear god Cloe don't, don't, don't! But I nodded and smiled, still sitting exactly the same on that bench but Cloe didn't notice and she pranced back into fitting room to change.

I looked at my phone and immediately thought about what I had used it for earlier, feeling disgusted once more so I just checked the time and put it back on my lap. 7:17.

"Hey Cloe I'm gonna go over to the body shop, meet us in there, K?" I spoke into the empty room while picking up my bags.

"KAY!" and with that I was off next door to indulge my nose in their mango scents and to splurge on one of those candle scent things I'd always wanted but never had a chance to buy.

"Hey Bunny Boo," I called as I walked over to Sasha who was sniffing a type of lotion. "Find anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm determined!" we both laughed at that and I went over to get what I wanted. Soon after Cloe came in, hot topic bag along with all the others in hand and we were at the food court just about an hour and a half later. Me, not being one to pass hand sanitizer as washing your hands was on my way to the bathroom. When I got in there literally two people were there and they exited just as I entered, it was about a half hour till the mall closed so not much people were there anyways.**(link to the candle thing on my profile)**

The dark and not Yasmin-ish thoughts crept their way into my brain again. And just like earlier I walked into that bathroom rounded a corner into the handicapped stall, removed my shirt and bra and snapped that picture and pressed that send button, and just like earlier typed in a name.

It wasn't Eitan's again, this time it was Jade's.

* * *

**A/N- hope u liked =] review pleaseeeee! make sure to check out pics on MY profile, hay its mar-ay **


	9. Breaking in Time

_A/N: Well, this certainly seems to be hey its mar – ray's new thing: cliffhangers. Oh why must I always be the one to relieve these? Ah well, I do have to say that I love doing it and that you'll never know which way I'll take something and twist it up until you read the finished product, so here is this next chapter that I'm sure you were anticipating. =D Of course we'll never know if those who are reading this don't review and tell us what you like about it….)_

Disclaimer: Neither author owns anything Bratz or Bratz – related. We also own no song lyrics, movies, designer names, stores or anything product or merchandising – related or anything of the sorts. Thank you.

Notes: Again, this is pretty strenuous, but I shall state them anyway. Language, alcohol, VERY mature and suggestive themes and of course femme slash (female romance), there could be more later on. And sorry for the ulta-delay!

We want those reviews that's why it took so long, thought it was one of those "wait for it!" moments. But seriously review

Happened So Fast**  
**Chapter Nine: Breaking In Time

Man, I haven't been laid in about a good week or so. Right here, right now Koby and I were getting rather hot and heavy on the couch in my living room. I suppose it was rather a good thing that my parents had left for the night, huh? Yeah, I'm thinking so. He was straddling my hips, feeling my breasts and slipping his tongue down my throat. I didn't overly mind it, but I wouldn't mind feeling Yasmin's breasts and deep throating her tongue. Now _that_ thought turned me on like no belief. And to think that Koby thought he alone was turning me on. Ahaha. Right. Well, whatever helped him sleep at night I guess.

Honestly, I've had enough of his foreplay, I mean… I was barely cuming, not even.

Do women have to do _everything_ themselves? It certainly seemed that way. For fuck sakes. So, what ended up happening? This was the first time I faked my orgasm just so he would get off me. That is _so_ sad, isn't it? Yeah, it is. "That was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" I fought the urge to damn well laugh in his face. He wasn't turning me on at the moment, I hadn't gotten off like I had wanted and well, and this was just unattractive right now. I didn't want a pole… I wanted a hole. If you catch my drift.

He didn't.

Which I guess is rather a good thing when you think about it. I mean, how awkward would that be if he actually did catch on to the fact that I didn't want him on top of me? Very, to answer that question. "Yeah, sure…" I trailed of as I 'cuddled' into his chest. Fuck sakes, I _hate_ cuddling. What was he trying to do to me? Kill me with fluff? What had suddenly come over him? "I'm sorry babe; I'm just out of it…" I told him, glancing over at the bottle of 'Nyquil' sitting on the coffee table in the living room, right next to where we were laying on the sofa. It was to blame for my tiredness, with a slight mixture of ditz too.

"Shh, it's okay. Just try and get some sleep. I'll be here with you." Great. Just fucking perfect. What else… he wanted to stay the night too? "I think I might ask your parents if I can stay with you for the night." Oh wonderful. Damn it karma! I hate you! Fuck. My. Life!

"Koby, hon I don't wanna keep you from seeing your friends first off, secondly, I doubt that my parents would even _let_ you stay with me, knowing we'd probably go at it all night." He chuckled, mumbling something about me having a way with words. The only way I wanted to show him, was the way out of my house.

Wow, that was bad wasn't it?

The fact that I didn't even want my own boyfriend in the same home as me. Well, wasn't that just perfect? Especially since we did have plans to eventually move into a home or apartment together. It definitely looked like those ideas were screwed. Yep, they were. They probably had a better orgasm than I did.

"Unfortunately Kool Kat, I do think you're right. I should probably get going. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow and if I don't, I'll text you." Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever. Just get out already please. "Here's your cell, it went off when we were in the midst of something." I shrugged and plopped it on my stomach. I'll get to it later. I didn't feel like answering anybody's anything right now. Actually, the 'Nyquil' was really, really starting to kick in… making me feel so incredibly drowsy and relaxed. I felt absolutely no need to fight it either and that wasn't like me. Wow, I'm having a rocking Saturday night. Yay me. I'm drunk on 'Nyquil'. "Aww, you're so sleepy. It looks rather cute on you." I rolled my eyes and let out a slightly irritated sigh. Of course he'd say something like that. Damn boy, go home! Seriously. That's what I felt like saying to him. Of course I couldn't do it… not overly because I care, nah. It was because I felt too damn tired to do so. He leaned down to give me a final kiss before leaving. I picked up my phone and turned over to snuggle into the warmth of the sofa with the blankets and pillows around me. I had held the cellular device within my hands for about five minutes, until it slowly registered into my brain that I was holding it again. I flipped it open, only to reveal a picture message from Yasmin.

In about thirty seconds, my eyes went from drowsily sleepy, to opened wide as saucers. Oh Yasmin… you dirty little naughty devil you! I scrolled down to see the text that accompanied the picture.

_You like? – Yasmin_

As soon as I calmed down my raging hormones… because I felt _so_ incredibly turned on… I decided to text her back.

_Yes, I do. Very much. HOT DAMN bbygirl ;) – Jade xoxo_

The only thing I could think about as I was falling into a medicine induced sleep, was what her answer would be… yeah, maybe I couldn't wait that long? Nope. Goodnight world. I settled in as my eyes drooped closed.


	10. Research

**A/N- hiii u guys! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! It's been like three months I know that's my fault, not yamisangel101's! I had lots of school stuff to do then after I finished writing the chapter after taking a few different approaches (another reason it took so long) I had a serious technical difficulty and had to do it all over! Thanks for reading our story continuously though, we know u guys READ but it would be absolutely amazing if you would REVIEW! It gives us enthusiasm and encouragement!**

**NOTE: shout out's for reviewers are only going to be in yamisangel101's chapters because we don't get many reviews as it is so we can just lump reviews from two chapters together. Also all the other normal stuff reader discretion advised yada yada yada…**

**DISCLAIMER: nothing but the plot.**

The ride home from the mall was normal. The three of us (well four if you count Chloe's sis) sang to every song that we liked as we blasted it on the radio. But there was something missing, someone missing. Jade, obviously. Cloe and Sasha both thought she was sick from her hard core drinking from the previous night that seemed like weeks ago already, but I knew the truth and could not shake the guilty feeling from myself.

Should I have strung her along pretending I was some lesbian that was in love with her?

NO.

That would be even worse then sticking it to her straight.

I mean I'm no homophobe but damn, what the hell was I supposed to do?

My sexting addiction I had just started up again didn't help either. My being a retarded idiot sending a picture of my boobs to Jade escalated my horribleness like seventeen levels worse than it had been to begin with! She hadn't replied yet and I crossed my fingers that some sort of cell phone tower feel somewhere and that she never actually received the message in the first place.

_Buzz,buzz._

Way to jinx yourself, Yas.

KOOL KAT

HOT DAMN BBY GIRL ;)

I felt like groaning, and loudly too but knew that even despite the music you could feel vibrating against your seat, wouldn't go unnoticed by my other two best friends. What do I say what do I say what do I say! I have three options in this situation.

A) Go with the flow; have the experimentation stage that's supposed to come during college now, four years too early.

B) Be an even worse friend, if that's even possible at this point, and be a bitch about i.e LIE like a mother effer with a stolen flat screen in his trunk.

C) Well, come to think of it there is no option three. Great just narrows down my choices in which neither I'm content with!

So being the stupid, retarded, idiotic, horrible person and friend that I am, I chose option B.

REPLY

KOOL KAT

SRRY THT WAS SUPPOSED 2 GO 2 EITAN, UR BOTH IN MY INBOX SRRY GIRLY :/

I tapped the send button on my phone and instantly regretted it. Why do I keep making these stupid decisions I can't take back? What the hell is wrong with you brain?

"Yas, you okay?" Sasha's voice startled me; I had completely forgotten where I was and what I was supposed to be doing.

"Haha yea just zoned out for a second." I faked a laugh as she gave me a suggestive look but soon got distracted by "Baby" by Justin Bieber coming onto the radio.

"OMG I LOVE HIM!" Chloe screeched, something I found highly shocking due to her new punk outer shell.

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing, we're just friends? What are you saying! Said there's another, looked right in my eyes my first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like: baby, baby, baby, nooo! Baby, baby, baby, oooh!_

My perfectly glossed lips went from a broad smile into a straight line as I realized the serious coincidence in this song at the moment, I used to love it but right now JB ain't sounding so great. My mouth went into a full fledged frown as I felt my phone vibrate on my lap.

Please be my mom, my chemistry II partner, the sister I don't have. Rest assured luck wasn't on my side, who would be if they new what a terrible person I was?

KOOL KAT

OH GEEZ SORRY YAS

I again felt the serious need to groan but again refrained. I caught Sasha giving me another look. Yas, quit it, you can't let them know anything that's going on until it's somewhat figured out. It seems as if this mess will never clear up. I had to play the part though for the sake of Jade and me of course, because it seems that's all im thinking about lately; me, me, me. I'm such a fucking selfish bitch.

_When I was thirteen I had my first love…_

"I have to pee, I have to pee I have to friggin' pee!" Sasha complained after we finished our mini scary movie marathon. "Paranormal Activity" first, "I'll always Know What You Did Last Summer" for the sake of watching a cliché terrible horror you only scream at for the fun of it, and a slightly scary but still a cool down after Paranormal Activity: "House of Wax".

"SO GO PEE BITCH!" Cloe was kidding, but geez aggressive much?

"Do you WANT me to get pulled down the stairs, bonking my head in the process, by some creepy freako demon!" Sasha fired back; the sad part was she was completely serious. Three of us were packed like sardines even though there was plenty of room on Cloe's humongous bed, too scared to be close to the edges and unfortunately Sasha was in the middle.

"Hey! No yelling she might pee here and we're in the splash zone!" I said while laughing.

"Yas, this is NOT a laughing matter I am full of pee."

"Alright so get up and go to the bathroom, duhhhhh." I stated.

"Come with me, please, please, please, please!" she grabbed my shoulders and begged dramatically.

"Fine! Damnit!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and throwing the white duvet off of me.

"Thank you, this is one of the many reasons why we love you!" Sasha scrambled up from her spot, standing with her 5'4 frame on the bed and jumping onto the carpet.

"Remember my toilet doesn't work! Go to the one down the hall by the guest bedroom, and don't wake my sister up!" Cloe said laughing at Sasha ridiculousness. A change in mood certainly set over me now that Cloe wasn't being so hostile.

"But that's so farrrr!" Sasha whined again, putting both hands up to her crotch and jumping from foot to foot frantically. She was wearing boy shorts (the type of underwear) just as regular shorts, basically her ass cheeks were hanging out the side. Believe it or not this chick wears them all the time, as shorts, and calls them "extremely awesome booty shorts". Now I couldn't help but notice her ass was well toned, along with her long legs, something she most likely got from cheerleading for six years.

Yas! Stop it! What the hell!

"Well if you keep bouncing you're going to pee on my carpet and we still haven't managed to get Jade's friggin' eye shadow off." It was the first time jade was mentioned since this morning outside of my mind, it stung a little.

"Come on." I said trying not to act like the comment had fazed me, because it shouldn't have in the first place. Sasha grabbed an umbrella that was stashed behind the door and swung it behind her like a baseball bat.

"Let's go." She put her game face on and we laughed again.

"What?" she said in a whiney voice yet again.

"Nothing just walk." I grabbed her shoulders after opening the door and pushing her through into the hall.

"Yas, walk in front of me!" she whisper yelled at me. i stepped in front of her as she turn every five steps with her umbrella bat.

"Nothing is going to get you!"

"Better safe than sorry! And not full of pee!" she pushed me so I would walk faster. Once we finally got to the bathroom I leant against the wall next to the door as she pranced in.

"Do you WANT a demon to suck me down the drain in pieces! Are you insane get in here!' she then grabbed my arm and literally dragged onto the marble floor in the medium size bathroom.

"What the hell? Do you WANT me to watch you pee?" I mimicked her tone and put emphasis on the same word she had been emphasizing all night: want.

She pulled down her shorts and sat on the toilet. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I watched her band fall into her face and knew I had to do something, something to see if all this confusion with Jade had some meaning behind it.

For the sake of my own sanity I'll call it research; research for the self being.

Sasha stood up and turned to wash her hands in the sink matching the floor after pulling up her bottoms and flushing.

"Bunny Boo we're best friend for like ever right?"

"No shit."

"Like no matter what?"

"DUH!" she flicked the excess water off her hands getting my face wet I laughed at this, although it wasn't unusual for Sasha to do but I didn't lose my train of thought.

"Like through whatever happens?"

"What up with the interrogation?" she lifted her right eyebrow with her lips pursed. I took in my surroundings for a second deciding if I wanted to continue on with my 'research'. Just then I heard footsteps going down the stairs softly and the front door opening. As sasha began to turn her head towards the closed bathroom door in confusion I place both my hands on each of her cheeks, turned her towards me and placed one firm kiss on her luscious lips.

Just as I released her I heard footsteps walking on the hardwood floor downstairs, but this time there two sets of feet.

**A/N- okay I know not very interesting except for the end, but like I said I had serious issues with this chapter and really just wanted to get it to you as fast as possible. So were you surprised at the end? Who do you want the other person downstairs to be? Review telling us and we'll be sure to consider your input. REVIEW! =]**

**PS**

**happy holidays from the both of us ;-] now give us a present and revieww**


	11. Comfort Soul

_(A/N: Man, these cliffhangers are really something aren't they? Aha, well it's a good thing that I'm here to relieve yet another one, these are always so much fun because you never really know just how the other author is going to take your ideas and go whichever path, it's very fun and I just love it. Also, it would be very, very nice to receive some reviews for all the hard work we're putting into this story for you, so some appreciation would be awesome. If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, tell us why with some constructive critism. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

Disclaimer: Neither author owns anything Bratz or Bratz – related. We also own no song lyrics, movies, designer names, stores or anything product or merchandising – related or anything of the sorts. Thank you!

Notes: There will be references and content that will contain the following – coarse language, alcohol, mature themes, and of course femmeslash. There could be more but it's slipping my mind at the moment aha.

Happened So Fast**  
**Chapter Eleven: Comfort Soul

Even though I felt like pure shit, here I was at Cloe's doorstep. I couldn't just _not _hang out with the girls, even Yasmin, on a weekend. What the hell? So, I figured that I'd get my lazy ass up and out the door, in which I now found myself at Cloe's. My thoughts were rather shaken when she opened the door. I noticed she looked rather surprised but smoothed her long, luscious blond hair back. Did I arrive at a bad time or something? "Oh, Jade? Hey there." I glanced at Cloe with a feeling of slight disbelief, what did she not want me here either? "You look tired, you okay?" I gave a soft smile, I remembered to put the 'Nyquil' I needed in my purse for the night, because it wasn't just my hard core partying the other night, I was actually coming down with something.

Legit, I actually was getting sick.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks Angel. I was just hoping it was okay if I could stay with your girls? I mean, we are best friends after all and nothing should get between us right?" I noted that Cloe looked down at the ground before looking back up at me. Wow… what happened? I mean, is what I did… which was have a few drinks, being held against me?

"Yeah, of course. C'mon in Jade. You don't look so well girl, are you sure you're okay?" I nodded slowly and gave a small smile this time. I stepped inside and slipped off my flats. I didn't really put together much of an outfit. I just threw on my sweats and a tank top. Nothing else really. Well, my hair was tossed back into a messy bun, but that was about it.

"Yes, I'm fine Cloe. So what are you girls up to?" I didn't get to ponder on that question too long before I saw Sasha come down the stairs and a meek looking Yasmin follow behind her. Oh she had to be kidding me! She wasn't half ducking from seeing me, because of an accidental sext, was she? I needed to have a talk with her.

"We were watching some scary movies, until Sasha became afraid to pee by herself, so now since you're here, I think we can throw on some music and give ourselves an awesome set of mani's and pedi's. What says you Kool Kat?" I nodded slowly, trying not to set off any dizziness. That was the last thing I needed.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Cloe and Sasha began to head up the stairs, but I gently grabbed Yasmin's hand, she stopped and stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "Yasmin, listen… you can't be scared or nervous to be around me all because of a little sexting gone wrong. It's not a big deal, our friendship is worth way more than some petty drama, don't you think?" I watched her face for a change in expression, but nothing happened so far. Maybe that was a good thing? See I wasn't so sure anymore. "You don't like me in that way, you don't want to be my girlfriend it's cool, I get it okay. So now that's over with, let's get on with being best friends." I thought that was a good speech, having to just wing it right there impressively as I just did, it was pretty awesome indeed. Mind you, I read a look of hurt on her face, only it was quite quick and she covered it up.

Holy shit, can I EVER win? Damn.

Why is it whenever I feel I'm doing something right, it turns out to be wrong? Guys are right, women are confusing. And that statement just came from a woman. Damn. "Yeah, sounds good Jade." She told me with a soft smile, in which I read into more than just what it was. She seemed almost disappointed, but at what? Hmm. Me maybe? Yeah, I think I'd be disappointed in me too.

"Well, let us get on up those stairs and start those nails." I told her with a grin, and she nodded but it was a lot less enthusiastic than Yasmin herself usually is. So that right there made me wonder: what the fuck did I do wrong now? It had to be something, but seriously... could I fuck this over anymore than I already have? Nah man, I grew up and screw up and to be quite frank, no I am _not_ proud of it.

::~*~::

"What are you doing, Jade?" Sasha asked me as I downed the rest of what was left within my 'Nyquil' bottle and then tossed it out. I just felt so shitty, like a real bad head cold was possessing me and unwilling to let go. This was no time for me to get sick, seriously. I had no damn time in my schedule. On Monday, I had to help my parents out with their restaurant, so I couldn't have any rest time. Nor could I stay home from school. Damn it all. Fuck.

I hate this. I hate my life. I hate what's going on. I hate what I lost. Wait, what I lost? Oh right, Yasmin. Yeah, she was gone and never coming back.

"I'm downing the rest of my cold medicine. I need it to kick in and knock me the fuck out soon." Sasha seemed shocked at my dropping of the 'F' bomb a lot more often than before. But oh well, it's just a word. Whatever. "I feel like crap. I think I'll sleep downstairs. I wouldn't want to get you girls sick." Sasha's eyes widened and I just laughed.

"With… lord only knows what waiting to suck the life out of you?" I playfully rolled my eyes and shrugged. "You're brave girl. Brave or stupid." I filled up a small plastic cup of water and went ahead and drank it. I had to get the medicine taste out of my mouth.

"Oh Sasha, you've been watching too many weird ass movies with the girls, haven't you?" I chuckled when she nodded, but then went on to explain what had happened in the movies they watched. After awhile, I tuned it out to be completely honest with you. My mind kept getting occupied with thoughts of that Bohemian beauty, Yasmin. Those long, slender Yoga legs that could go on for miles, her blessed curves.

All those curves and me with no brakes? Road trip!

"I feel drunk…" I stated with a giggle, it wasn't until I actually swayed a bit and half passed out, that I realized the cold medicine I had taken, was officially kicking in. Yay me! Heheh. Now if only the room would stop pleasantly swiming before my eyes...

"I think it's that cold syrum you drank… let's get you in bed Jade, I think that'd be best." I didn't even pay attention to where she was bringing me, I just held on and giggled like a little school girl. Man, I felt out of it.

I flopped forward on the bed and didn't move a muscle. This was soo comfortable.

Thanks Bunny Boo." I stated sleepily, although I did hear a 'You're welcome' come from her, she sure as hell didn't stick around. Although, give or take a few minutes I did feel someone gently shake me.

"Move over please?" I just did as told, made my way to my designated side of the bed. It wasn't until I was tucked in that I realized just how amazingly comfortable this bed was. Oh wow. Love it! Ooh, and it's soft…

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" I exclaimed with random fits of giggles attached. As soon as I had calmed down from my 'Fluffy High' there, I had soon realized that it was none other than Yasmin in bed with me. Only not in the sense I'd _like_ for her to be in bed with me, but I guess it's close enough damn it all. I gently moved away, because I figured that she wanted her space and all, but she then moved closer to me. I would've moved if I could, only if I did that I'd be on the floor, and I didn't feel particularly like taking a nose dive. Not today, but maybe tomorrow.

"Jade… shut up and kiss me." Well holy shit, I'll be damned! I think… I found my heaven as soon as her soft, plump lips graced mine. She was who I've longed for in my wildest dreams. This, was my Pretty Princess.

::~*~::


	12. Mine Tonight

There was the collision I had so nervously yet eagerly awaited. Jades could-be-mistaken-for-Botox-injected lips, hell Angelina Jolie would be jealous, and she supposedly had the best lips in America.

Comparison was what I convinced myself I needed. Key word: convinced, because now I wasn't so sure but I was going through with it.

Pointless to think about now, huh?

Meanwhile, my thinly glossed lips were moving with Jade's slightly chapped ones like a well oiled machine while she attempted to lift herself from 'the deadly fluff' which was actually just a white duvet, but who am I to argue with someone cracked up on cold medicine?

No one.

Jade finally succeeded in lifting her weak body up and was using her elbows as a support system while frantically rubbing her tongue on my bottom lip, but I wasn't going to budge.

I pulled away, more like pried away.

"No, no, no you here!" Jade slurred as if she was wasted…again while pointing at her lips.

Cold medicine overdose: check.

"Night." I responded blandly while flipping over and placing a random Victoria's secret PINK pillow that ironically read 'you're mine tonight' and was like, four feet long in between us, creating sides of the bed. Left for me, right for her.

No pun intended, I swear.

All I needed was comparison and I'd somewhat had it but I see how Sasha had-

My thoughts were not so subtly interrupted by Jade's body on top of mine, both hands on either side of my head holding her up while standing on her knees, making her pale boobs barely covered by the aerie cami that covered them hang down, all up in my vision.

I couldn't resist and freed myself from the covers as fast as I could and flipped her onto her back. Soon enough my open mouth was on hers and my tongue was all over the crevices in her mouth. I was soon sitting on her stomach, legs wrapped around her, hands intertwined in her jet black hair, struggling to pull away after a five minute girls-gone-wild style make out session.

I did not succeed, my mind was so cliché right now; my insides vowed me to continue on. Another five minutes of the same stuff went on before I finally pulled away and looked down at her.

Her eyes were obviously struggling to stay open, but yea they were as wide as saucers.

She then collided with me again.

Not our lips, her forehead and mine when she tried to straighten herself up to lean against the headboard.

"Ow!" I yelped while raising my hand to rub my forehead. Jade gave me an evil smile before slipping her hand up the front of my shirt, inching towards the twins.

"Jade!" I didn't know why I was scolding her, my cliché-ness was still kicking it and I yearned for her to press her well manicured fingers all over me-but that could NOT happen.

"What?" Jade asked, although she was honestly puzzled, I pushed her away and next to me, purposely by the shoulders and got myself into sitting position on the opposite side of the not so large guest bed, not answering her question.

"Will you-you STOP! Gosh!" uh-oh I could feel it coming, word vomit. Definition: words and random shit you don't mean that you can't stop, it just comes rushing out of your mouth like regular vomit and you can't do anything about it. "Will you just stop; do you not g-get it when I say it nicely? Obviously not! IM JUST NOT I-INTO YOU! God! You are totally just j-j-jeopardizing our entire friendship because you can't keep your hands off!" shit why did I just say that? Why, why, why? It's because I'm a stupid, retarded bitch. Oh and bipolar, can't forget that.

It had been at least two minutes since my five minute stutter-filled rant and Jade still hadn't said anything.

"Jade?" I almost whispered while finally turning to face her. "Well, I'll be damned." Wow can you say Rose from Titanic?

I guess God hasn't given up on me, like He did on the titanic, just yet because Jade was nestled right next to me, asleep. No, that was too TV for it to actually happen, must make sure.

I picked up one of her arms and then dropped it. It was almost like she was dead or something. I smiled thankfully to no one in particular while putting her under the covers, replaced the PINK pillow in between us, and flipped the bedside lamp off.

Jade was most certainly mine tonight, but not tomorrow.

_Woah, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now, no it was never my intention to bra-ag but I've got him where I want him now and it feels so…just feels so goo-ood now I've watched his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving HEY JOSH!_

Yes, after my mind finally decided to shut up at three AM and I fell asleep. I awoke to 'Misery Business' by paramore Live from the final RIOT! at nine. I'm new at this okay!

I opened my eyes and immediately pressed them closed again. I thought the city was supposed to mean NO sun. I slowly sat up and stretched, wondering what the day would bring.

_You got designer shades just to hide you're face…_

My cell, I hadn't really been paying attention to it since last night, I was too much of a coward to.

EITAN

GOOD MORNING PRETTY PRINCESS

* * *

**A/N-you like what you read? then you should reviewwww! please &thank you**

**happy new year =]  
**


	13. Oh My Heart

A/N: It's certainly been awhile since this story was updated – I am definitely to blame for that. I just had to update my other stories and such but do not fear, for I am here! With another update. =D Enjoy it and I hope you like it.)

Disclaimer: Neither author owns anything Bratz or Bratz – related. We also own no songs, lyrics, movies, products – related or any of the sort etc. mentioned. Thank you!

Notes: There will be references and content that will contain the following – coarse language, alcohol, mature themes, and of course femmeslash. There could be more but it's slipping my mind at the moment aha.

* * *

Happened So Fast

Chapter Thirteen: Oh My Heart!

What. A. Night. Holy shit. I couldn't get it out of my head and it was now Monday. "Jade, sweetheart – are you alright?" My mother, Amy, caught on to just about everything. That being when I was out of it due to deep intense thoughts.

That kinda shit.

"I guess so, but I do have things to talk about. Y'know, confide in you with… but I don't think here in the restaurant is a good place to do so." I suggested, I was lucky enough there was no school for me today. But I was very tempted to say a prayer, that's how it'd be tomorrow too. Before heading back to the kitchen, she hugged me and gave a tender kiss upon my forehead – I'm sorry, but teenager or not I love my mommy very much. We're so incredibly close and that's not something I'd ever want to lose.

Especially if I 'came out'. Fuucck.

"We'll talk later Jade, I promise. Maybe you should butter up your father and talk him into letting you stay home tomorrow? You really don't look very well at all darling." She told me with a soft smile – she thought like I did, and that was with total similarity. I gave a slight grin of my own.

"Oh momma, you read my mind." We chuckled as my father, Tim, entered where my mother and I were currently residing. "Hey dad." I greeted – feeling like utter crap as I did so. Then I noticed him give me a hug (we are suucchh a huggy bunch of people, but I secretly love it – not anyone should know or I'll have to murder).

"You seem quite distracted Jade, is something on your mind?" He asked me lovingly.

Oh daddy, you don't even know.

"Eh, not really," I reply, lying through my teeth but I really hoped they didn't see it. "Just tired, that 'Nyquil' is really starting to kick in." I told him with a drowsy smile. Oh and yes – I took only the recommended dose this time. Wouldn't want that crazy ass shit to happen again. I had a very, very vivid dream of Yasmin touching me, and kissing me, making out with me, but then she spilled out some rather harsh words at the end – of course this dream was a sign. Yes, yes it was.

It was a sign, that I should back off and leave her the hell alone. Even if it kills me.

"Jade, c'mon honey, how about you pack it in early for the night huh?" I could've jumped for joy – if I had enough energy to. "You need rest to regain your strength. C'mon, let's go before I change my mind." I knew he was only teasing me, but it's all good. I love my dad just as much as my mom and we're very much a close knit family. All close to one another. Which is another reason – on top of many others, why I felt bad for keeping such a secret from them.

Wait, what fucking secret? Oh yeah, that 'I don't like pole anymore, just gimme a hole – thanks' secret. Fuck. My. Life.

"Thanks dad," I blurted, noticing I had zoned out a little as he spoke to me. "I could use the rest indeed."

::~*~::

I had gotten home and all snuggly in bed when I decided perhaps some laptop time would be great. At least it would wind me down enough for sleep at about five o'clock in the evening. Hey! It's five o'clock somewhere right? Maybe I should down the rest of that 'Nyquil'? I sleepily giggled as that thought crossed my mind. But then I booted up my laptop and waited for it to hit the desktop screen.

Ah, my laptop. The only sign of sanity I had left in me. That and there may or may not be some porn on it ahahahah. Hahah… hah… yeah.

It wasn't long before I decided to sign into my instant messenger. I let my eyes slip closed for a moment, until I heard a little noise that signified a new message.

Dyl – Jade! Hey, how are you feelin' hon?

Aww, see these were times where Dylan McCarthy could actually be a cutie. He was, sweet in ways Koby didn't really know how to be.

Jade – Hey Dyl! Tht's sweet of yu to ask. I'm fine thnx. :)

Dyl – Oh it's not a problem. :) Kobs said you weren't feeling too well and since I didn't see you today, I just wondered.

I don't know why – but even from the other side of a computer screen, I could feel such a comforting sense radiating. Comforting, and trustworthy.

Jade – Dyl, I got a problem. :/ I could really use yur… advice.

Dyl – Hells yea, take advice from the 'Love Guru' he'd be happy to give it ;)

Jade – BAHAHAHAHA. Anyway… no seriously, tht's too cute. xD But really, I do need some legit advice.

Dyl – Alright, okay ahaha, what's up pussycat? :)

Jade – I'm in a sitch. See, Kobs and I have been dating for quite awhile. I guess I can say I love him, I do but….

Dyl – but? You're not satisfied? I don't mean that in the literal sex way, I just mean like, you're not happy where you are right now?

Jade – Yea tht's pretty much it. But, but… first of all, you have to PROMISE not to tell Koby, or the like. None of the guys, none of the girls, no one. Please Dylan? Can I trust you?

Dyl – of course you can Jade. I'm not like that.

Jade – good. Now, my biggest problem – is that I'm crushing reeaaalll hard on Yasmin.

Dyl – that's hot.

Jade – DYL! Ughh *facepalms*

Dyl – ahaha, sorry. Alright, focus.

Jade – hard for you to do.

Dyl – that's not the only thing hard. ;)

Jade – alright, let's stop tht here. We know I'll win ;)

Dyl – hmmm, well… I think you should go for what your heart wants Jade. I mean, why stay in a relationship, you're not happy in? Perhaps, tell Koby you need a break from him, to 'figure things out'. It's not a lie, because you do actually need to figure things out. Y'know what I'm sayin'?

Hmm, that actually made some serious sense. Way to go Dylan!

Jade – Dylan, thank yu! Sooo much, I really needed that advice. But remember, don't yu breathe a single word about this, 'kay?

Dyl – you have my word, and I'm a man who keeps my promises and carries them through. And hey – anytime Jade. You just focus on getting better, you can't chase a babe with a cold, trust me, lack in stamina's a bitch.

Jade – Ahahahah, oh Dyl. You're too awesome. :P

::~*~::

* * *

thanks to the reviewers and readers, please continue and PLEASE go check out all the pictures on hay its mar-ays profile (all the links are there) and tell us what you think!


	14. Let It Snow

**A/N hey it's mar-ay-ALRGIHT, WE R AWESOME TWO UPDATES! Wooooo! Lol hope ya like it, that's all I can really say besides look at the pics on my pro.! we x3 you!**

**Notes: the use of foul language, femmeslash etc.**

**DISCLAIMER-anything u recognize isn't ours**

* * *

I was still half asleep after Jade left in a hurry, late for her shift at her parents' restraunt. Deciding to have a low-key Monday off of school afternoon after having breakfast at iHop, Cloe, Sasha and I decided to just give avocado facials and play a classic game of Monopoly, but Disney edition of course.

I'm always Princess Belle, Sasha likes Peter Pan (go figure) and Cloe used Alice in wonderland, because of the undeniable resemblance. Then there was the thimble from the Classic Monopoly board box, the one jade used to be individual'. This brought me back to thinking of her and everything thing that had happened this weekend, eternally changing my teen age years, probably the rest of my life.

I'm so dramatic.

That also brought me back to Jade; we were in drama club together on Tuesdays and Thursdays, had sleepovers constantly due to the fact that our house are walking distance. Everything reminded me of her. The fact that she left her black pumps by the island in the kitchen wasn't helping either, my eyes kept darting back and forth.

Shaking my head and turning back to the board to see Sasha taking her metal figurine and using it to kick the castles (hotels) on The Jungle Book property, the one that happened to belonged to me.

"HA! Pay up $1,2000! Who's goin' bankrupt that would be…ah-you!" Cloe exclaimed excitedly while clapping and readjusting the cushion she was sitting on.

"Hate to break it to you Angel, but we negotiated that, like, four turns ago. Its totes mine! Pay ME!" wow, im way to into this game.

"You suck."

"I agree!" Sasha mumbled from where she was pounding her head on the arm of the couch behind her.

_Don't look so blue, you shoulda seen right through my little decoy!_

Cloe's cell phone blew up paramore's 'Decoy' from the other side of the room.

"OH sweet distractions!" Sasha threw her hands up towards the ceiling. After laughing up a six pack cloe squealed from the other side of the room.

"Aah! Oh wait that's just you, not a spazzed out version of the boogie monster." Sasha exhaled in one long breath. Yea, this girl was still legitimately pissing her pants over horror movies older than Madonna. Alright I think that's a little bit of an exaggeration.

I rolled my eyes playfully at Sasha who avoided eye contact. Ever since her reaction from my stupid experiment, she'd been distant-

"LOOK!" Cloe exclaimed as she pulled open the dark blinds. Sasha and I scampered up toward where Cloe was standing.

We both automatically jumped up in down in excitement.

"Okay, this is awesome, like, seriously but, like, I thought we lived in Chicago not Alaska?" I giggle asked.

Outside, even this high up, there was visibly at least four to five inches of snow that had probably been falling since early this afternoon, large clumps of the white fluff still coming down, enough to garuntee Stiles High to be closed tomorrow.

Oh, fluff, it reminded me of Jade now, from last night-

"_And_ it's October!"

After the excitement settled, then ensued after a confirmation from the news.

"So what made ya wanna look outside anyways?" I asked while popping a dumb dumb lollipop out of my mouth and leaning on my elbows and turning towards the other end of the island.

"Ohemgee! How on earth could I have forgotten! Dylan's inheriting his older brothers legen-dary costume party and he said we HAVE to come!"

Sasha jumped off her stool and swiped on the nearby base radio that connected to the speakers in the ceiling.

Dancing around to 'Cooler than me' and screaming in excitement. Frankly, I didn't get the big deal and was a little cautious, Dylan's brother, keg-stand frat boy. We did not need a repeat of last time there was booze involved. That sparked a question in my mind.

"Whatta bout Jade?" okay so, I obviously had some sort of attraction to jade, duh, and when you secretly like someone whenever you talk about them you feel all self conscious that people think your talking about them too much and will soon figure out that you like them.

Wow that was sufficiently confusing. Either way I thought that eventually Sasha was going to see through my flaky excuse behind my peck, and Cloe would catch on.

"I don't know." She basically scoffed. Yeap, she scoffed! Bitch. Fucking bitch.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I replied in a dejected tone.

"_why do you say it like that?_ Uhm, angel." I sounded much more ' rawr' than originially intended, so I tried to top it off with a playful use of her nickname.

"well shes been leaving and coming back all weekend, like get your drunk ass together!"

"_cloe!" _sasha hissed. "are you like PMSing or something!"

Finally, someone besides me to defend her.

"Whatever. Text her. Let's go sexy-licous costume shopping!" I decided to drop it, why cause unnecessary hostility when I was probably just being defensive anyways?

"…How bout just licious' costumes from Spirit?" I suggested shakily. Eitan was going to be there and after the whole boob thing, he probably thought I was like easy, and trashy and showing up in a costume chosen by the girls, who were eternally trying to give me more 'sex appeal', would probably fit Sasha's seven year-old sister and consist of fishnets.

Then again, why do I care what Eitan thinks, what I care about its my own appearance-not to be gross.

"But, but, but, but Halloween is the ONLY day of the year were girls can dress as complete sluts and not be judge while boners are knocking on your door only for their sorry asses to DE-NIED." Sasha smiled evilly at me.

"Sasha!" I giggled while sliding sasha's phone of the countertop to text jade, and realizing what she said was pretty true. I'd still keep it toned down though.

TO KOOL KAT

HEY, KOOL KAT, HOW YA FEELIN'? GOOD I HOPE. LISTEN DYALNS HAVING A COSTUME PARTY 2NIGHT..IDUNNO WHEN BUT MEET US AT SPIRIT TO GO COSTUME SHOPPING? COME PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! I DNT CARE HOW BAD U FEEL TAKE THREE DOSES OF A PILL AND LEGGO!

FRM

BUNNY BOO

KOOL KAT

I DUNNO…IM NT FEELING SO HOT I'VE BEEN SLEEPING 4 LK THE PAST 7 HOURS. DOUBT THE RENTS WILL LET ME GO ANYWAYS. BLECH. =/

REPLY

PLEASSE! ITS GONNA B THE PARTY UNTIL SUMMER! COLLEGE GUYS!

KOOL KAT

MABES….

* * *

**a/n-wooooo! how much do u love us? lol, i hav a big ego -.- but please review! and please check out the pictures on my (hay its mar-ay) profile!**

**thanks for reading!**


	15. That Nasty Bch

_**(A/N: Well, I just wanted to take a moment to say I have finished my major stories on the go, 'When I'm Gone' and 'Manipulation' and I'm quite proud of myself ahahah. Of course that gives me a bit of extra time to work on this, since I have nothing too major going on. But yeah, here's the next update and I really hope you enjoy it.)**_

**Disclaimer: Neither author owns anything Bratz or Bratz – related. We also own no songs, lyrics, movies, products – related or any of the sort etc. mentioned. Thank you!**

**Notes: There will be references and content that will contain the following – coarse language, alcohol, mature themes, and of course femmeslash. There could be more but it's slipping my mind at the moment aha.

* * *

**

**Happened So Fast  
Chapter Fifteen: The Nasty B*tch**

Alright, perhaps they succeeded in getting me up to go out shopping. I was quite surprised to be honest, mostly because of the fact that my mom and dad both actually said that it'd be good for me to get out with the girls. I've thought about this illness you know. I do think its an infection of some sort, but I also think there's a deeper meaning.

I have _no_ appetite and I feel sick whenever I think about food. The food court smell was bringing me so close to barfing right there. And just my luck, the girls wanted to take a break to have something to eat. Ugh.

"What are you gonna have Kool Kat?" Sasha asked me as we walked a little further down the available choices of places to eat. Normally I'd jump at the sub place, but today I just wasn't feeling it.

"I have no idea Sash; maybe some bottled water and a light soup. I don't feel well at all." She glanced at me sympathetically. I had to do a double take – but at least someone showed some compassion.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that Jade." She stated as she got in line, luckily this place had some soup so it'd seem as if I'm set to go. Yes! I then just gave a shrug.

"Sasha… do the other girls hate me? Cloe and Yas I mean… they just don't seem like their normal selves and I think Yasmin's trying to avoid me." I wondered why Sasha gave a slight smile, but I just left it alone.

"Has _anything_ been normal after we snuck into that club?" When Sasha pointed that out – she was right. Nothing had really been normal since. Oh great, I fucked that up too didn't I? Ughh.

"You're right. And no it hasn't. Sasha… I think I'm going to ask my parents if we can move away. If not, I'm going to ask for at least a transfer out of Stiles High. This is all my fault isn't it? Well no more, you girls are going to be friends, without me. It's me who causes the tension, so why not leave?" As I ranted on like that, I noticed Sasha seemed a little hurt, but she also had something to say on the tip of her tongue.

"Jade, giving up is _not_ like you. Are you sure… you're not the one who's changed?" Oh shit, did she know? Ahh damn, c'mon Jade, think of something!

"Well, maybe…" Sasha gave a sigh as we finally had our food, but decided to sit down first alone – just she and I.

"Yasmin kissed me." She confessed, I just stared blankly. If she was into Bunny Boo, that's cool. I'd support that, it's quite sweet actually. Awwwes.

"Aww, that's cute Sash. Are you two like, a couple?" I asked as I dug into my – alright, a soup wasn't anything to dig into, but still. I watched as she gave another smile, but shook her head.

"No Jade, I think Yasmin was trying to prove something to herself since that night at the club. Here I'll give it to you straight." I couldn't _resist_ the urge to reply back, in a not so clean way.

"Ooh, Sasha… it's always fun to curve though." She laughed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Jade, focus you perv ahahah." That was hard for me to do – feeling as shitty as I was, but anyway. I let her continue on. "I do think Yasmin… like, likes you in _that_ way – she's just scared to admit it. Maybe it's because her parents will freak? Maybe she's worried about Koby? Hey, what _are_ your thoughts on Koby?" That was actually a good question. And fortunately enough, one I had the answer to.

"I called him last night… to tell him I think we needed a break. Just so I can _sort_ things out. Which isn't a lie – because that's exactly what I'm trying to do." She nodded along, well at least someone could understand me. "It's crazy how Yasmin makes me feel. I get all fluttery and dizzy, I can hardly concentrate. It's like I've fallen for her so badly, but I can't do anything about it because when I do or even try to suggest it, she gets all defensive and all like, 'I didn't mean that!' and so on. But then when I try to make her happy by saying, 'Oh it's nothing anyway' she gets upset and I can see the hurt on her face plain as day. Either way I lose so why bother?" Sasha still nodded as she took a drink of her cold iced tea. Perhaps she was trying to analyze this herself? I think so.

"I just think Yas is scared, maybe just tone it down… back off, don't let her think you're trailing her – even do a little eye candy hunting to make her feel a teensy weensy bit jealous. Don't go over the top though, just to see how she reacts? I'll definitely be able to tell you whether or not she digs you in that sense." Well hell yes Sash! Woot! Finally, someone who would help me in this whole ordeal. It wasn't until I heard a loud smack, that I turned the other way, Sasha did too – only to see this girl, and a bloody lipped Dylan. Wait – what?

"You are _so_ lucky I'm with you, because no one else would want you. Don't whine or tell your friends about this, they won't care anyway. Oh, and I'm only doing this for _you_ Dyl. It's all your fault and you need straightening out."

Oh… my… god. That's Melissa, Dylan's girlfriend. Was he… being abused?

* * *

**thanks to the reviewers!**


	16. Insanity

**A/N hay its mar-ay: woooo! Hey there readers so here's the next installment of HSF (obviously) I really hope you like it. Its longer than usual (2,203 words without all the a/n's and notes) too so reviews would be SERIOUSLY appreciated!**

**SHOUT-OUTS: CreativeWritingSoul, HarbingerOfNoodlesForgot Pw, JazzyBby, Hiphopangel1221 (Especially!), and jyvonne13! You have all reviewed this story and it is so amazing that you took the time to read and even review! Reviews are like the best things ever, alongside alerts. Thank you sooooo much and please continue to review!**

**All you readers that don't review, PLEASE do it seriously helps with writing the chapters, feedback is what could make this story better than it is now!**

**NOTES: reader discretion is advised for all the reasons from the previous 15 chapters…**

**There are a whole lot of pictures that go along with this story to get you amazing readers to better understand their surroundings and outfits, and the reason for that is since this is out of the POVs of the characters so they can **_**sometimes**_** see and interpret surroundings different than they actually can be. So please check those out on my (hay it's mar-ay) profile. I'll give more information about that after you read because I've kept you much too long!**

**DISCLAIMER: anything you distinctly recognize is not mine or yamisangel101's**

**

* * *

**

Cloe and I were standing in the ridiculously-long-for-no-reason-cause-its-not-even-that-good line at one of the pizza/pasta places at the mall while Sasha and Jade continued along looking for something else to eat.

"Do you realize we've been at the mall for three hours and have yet to even go somewhat near the costume store?" Cloe said with her lips slightly upturned while she squinted at the menu.

"I know right, after we finish up here we HAVE to go over to Spirit! And for god sakes, Angel, just put your glasses on!"

"No way, they're gross and thick!" She said laughing as we finally arrived at the counter and recited our orders.

"Whadaya wanna get as your costume anyways?" I asked her as we stood off to the side with another flock of costumers waiting for their orders.

"I don't know whatever dawns on me in the store I guess. What about you?"

"The same, I guess. As long as Sasha doesn't pick it I'm good. If she does then I'll probably be wearing practically nothing, due to her little Halloween costume rule. Wow I'm making no sense right now." I said as I smacked myself on the forehead playfully.

"No, no you made….yeah no sense at all." We both laughed together a lot longer than necessary for the first time in a while. After recuperating I scouted the hundreds of tables, looking for certain glossy raven colored hair. Finally locating Jade and Sasha at a table in the far right corner of the large room, I smiled slightly. Then of course my phone started buzzing from its place in my pocket, ruining my moment.

"Order!" A guy wearing an apron shouted from behind the counter. Spinning around on the heel of my metallic silver flat, breaking from my trance, and grabbing my black plastic container.

"Where are they?" Cloe questioned while standing on her tippy toes.

"Maybe you'd know if you were wearing your glasses…" I said laughing as I began prancing to the other side of the food court.

"Whatever, Mom." Cloe said with an eye roll as she followed me towards the girls. After finally finishing weaving through tables, packs of people, and crying toddlers, we arrived at the table just in time to see Jade picked up a full cardboard bowl full of steaming soup and position herself to throw it at a girl with honey colored hair seated behind her.

Eyes wide, I practically ran towards the table just as Sasha frantically ripped the bowl from her hand, sending creamy soup onto the table, the floor, and her suede boots.

"Careful, Yazzie, we're in the splash zone!" Cloe said as she fought off laughter and grabbed a turquoise tray from a nearby stack to shield herself.

"SASHA!" Jade shouted, turning around.

"Jade!" Sasha shouted back as she swung her arm in attempt to get the creamy substance off. By this point people were turning their attention towards the commotion.

"Ha-ha nothing to see here, carry along with your business." Cloe stated with awkward laughter then grabbed me by the arm as she pulled me back towards the table.

"Ow, ow, ow you have, like, a really tight grip!"

"Did you see that!" Sasha whisper yelled, not wanting to get any more attention.

"Uh, yeah, I saw you flinging soup everywhere!" Cloe answered back. She was still in hysterics. Gosh.

"NO! That stupid bit-"Sasha clamped a hand over Jades mouth before she could finish.

"Shut up Jade, you're going to ma- STOP LICKING MY HAND!"

"Alright let's stop making a scene now and walk away quietly!" Cloe said as people looked over again, including the previous soup-target, who hadn't realized that she had just been saved from a deep condition by a complete stranger.

"No we have to clean it up!" I responded, finally joining in the situation. Cloe and Jade both gave me an incredibly puzzled look.

"_Why_ would we do _that?_" Cloe asked, like if I had just said to eat the gum scraped off the bottom of the table.

"Because we can't just leave all it there." I threw my hands out to motion the slop that had been Jade's lunch less than ten minutes ago.

"Hello, I'm wet!" Sasha said impatiently.

"Ahem-that's what she said-ahem…" Jade fake coughed causing everyone to laugh, even Sasha.

"_Jade?_" said a voice from outside of our circle…a voice that I recognized but couldn't quite put my finger on. Then the owner of the voice came into view.

Dylan, with a busted lip I might add. Damn, that kid is _always_ getting beaten up.

"Hey, uh, Dylan." Jade responded as she looked off into the distance and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. I knew that look, the finger twirl, she was either nervous or trying to not kick someone's ass…or both.

"Ladies." Dylan gave a smile that I read to be forced. We all greeted him back.

"Fancy seeing you here." Cloe said in a horrible British accent. I mean, it was bad, really bad, bad enough to send us into hysterics for another couple of minutes. The soup target with honey hair slinked over and leaned up against Dylan's shoulder.

I swear I saw Dylan flinch!

"Dylly, care to introduce me?" Soup Target said in a whiney voice. I smiled slightly, this was obviously Dylan's girlfriend and they were actually kind of cute.

"Uh, yeah, uh Melissa this is Yasmin, Sasha, Cloe, and you know Jade….girls this is my, uh, girlfriend Melissa."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd be a lot happier to see Dylan got a girlfriend IF I WASN'T WET!" Sasha exclaimed with a stamp of her ruined boot.

"That's what she said." Dylan and Jade said in synchronization before laughing and fist bumping.

"Oh come on Sasha let's go to the bathroom and get this gunk off of you." Cloe said as she started towards the bathroom.

"Thank you! At least some people are considerate." She said with a couple of head shakes before turning on her (ruined) heels and stomping towards the restrooms behind Cloe.

Melissa lifted an eyebrow and made a sour face before returning to her previously angelic state.

"So are you girls going to Dylly's party tonight? It's going to be a rager!"

A _'rager'_?

"Yes all four of us will be attending _Dylan's _party tonight." Jade said with fire in her eyes and a hand on her hip.

"Sowe'llseeyoutonightkaybye!" Melissa said without a breath and with severe attitude before pulling Dylan by the wrist, abandoning the food at their table.

"Well, that, was ah, interesting," I stopped to glance at Jade who was burning holes into Soup Tar- I mean Melissa's PINK-clad back. "Wasn't it?"

"_Very._ Now, let's ditch the ick and go see if Sasha's recovered."

"But we have to-"Jade grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards the bathroom. 'everyone just loves to pull Yasmin today…"

* * *

Two hours later we were back in Cloe's room, purchased costumes on, faces made up, and shoes strapped on.

Cloe was wearing a punk pirate costume consisting of a very short red and black skirt with knee high boots and a nice push-up bra from Victoria's secret.

Not _nice_ just a push-up bra!

Sasha, sticking to her 'rule', was wearing a snow white costume. Not just a regular snow white costume. It was the classic puffy sleeved red and blue top, but as a belly shirt, and the bright yellow skirt was instead a micro-mini. Thigh high red boots and a red ribbon topped off the costume that _certainly_ followed her 'you can dress like a slut' rule.

After much taunting, I was wearing a harry potter uniform style costume. But of course, with a LOW cleavage line and such a short skirt I couldn't bend all the way down without my leopard print underwear showing. A short cape with the signature maroon and yellow tie topped off the faux glasses and makeshift wand.

Then there was Jade. Oh, Jade.

Jade, yes, my dear best-est friend Jade who I attended pre-school with was wearing a pleather (fake leather) cat suit. It wasn't short, and didn't consist of fishnets, and it also didn't consist of a back. Her entire back was exposed with her long hair, slightly curled at the ends, the flimsy materials barely covering her rather large breasts. This was all topped off by innocent little kitty ears and a tail.

This girl doesn't know what she's doing to me right now.

"I'll be right back." I blurted and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, I removed my cell phone from its current holding place in between my boobs, super classy I know but it's not like I had pockets nor was I going to bring a purse.

Flipping my phone open I opened the text I had, from Eitan a'course.

EITAN

UR GOING 2NIGHT RITE? =)

Opening the camera feature and snapping a picture of myself (mostly clothed!) I sent it off to him with the caption 'yes! Look for me! 0=]'

I need to stop leading him on...

"YAS!" Cloe called, from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back, returning my phone and re-glossing before bounding down the steps as fast as I could in my wedged heels.

* * *

You could hear the music from a block away. Pulling up the Dylan's HUGE house there were people crowding in and flashing lights could be seen coming from the corners of the windows.

Cloe beamed from the driver's seat and Sasha bounced from the front seat. Jade put more red lip stain on, and me, well I stared. Look at what happened the last time we were in this type of scene. That did not end well.

But, I guess, this time it'll be different because we know at least twenty people here, if not more.

It's going to be fine. Everything will be fine.

Taking a deep breath I swung open the door of the car that was now parked underneath a tree. I slid off the seat and readjusted my skirt and bosom.

Soon enough we were inside the giant first floor of Dylan's hotel like house.

I'm telling you, this thing is huge!

The four of us squeezed past people in attempt to find the host, or someone we knew us at least. Oh, and yes, there were keg stands happening. We ventured into the kitchen were we finally found Koby, Eitan, and Cameron.

"Hey!" We greeted them as we walked over to where they were pouring drinks into plastic red cups.

"Hello ladies!" Cam exclaimed looking us each up and down pervertedly before Cloe walked over and thumped him on the back of the head.

"What the hell are you supposed to be anyways?" Cloe asked him as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Well I guess she decided not to share that they're on-again-off-again relationshit was 'on' again. Yes, relationshit. If you're going to break up and make-up with someone a hundred times, it's just not meant to be.

"A Hollister model, obviously." He responded smugly. With low rise jeans, a belt, no shirt on and WAY too much cologne on, he could actually pass as an imitation…Sort of.

"Yeah, in the dark, in a closet, to a blind person," Sasha laughed as she swooped in to give him a quick one armed hug. "With a blindfold on."

"I bet he _is _in the closet…" Eitan remarked.

"No, no I'm kind of feeling it," Jade began.

"Thank y-"Cam attempted to respond before getting interrupted.

"I can SMELL you from here," she said light heartedly, "Tell me Dyl, are you providing complimentary gas masks for all your guests?"

The whole circle laughed as we each exchanged friendly hugs. My insides twisted slightly as Eitan wrapped has toned arms around my waist.

This _was_ the first in person encounter we have had since Friday and we all know how much shit has gone down since then; sexting, make-out sessions with the same sex, and flying soup. Yea, y'now, the norm.

Not.

He gently rested his masculine hands on my hips and gave me a sly smile as music boomed loudly, even from the other room. Diverting my eyes towards Jade, who was standing slightly off to the left of me and Eitan's The Notebook worthy momen t.

Why wasn't she already off with Kobs somewhere? Strange, very strange.

"Heyyyyy, E-man, let's _not_ hug Yazzie for twenty minutes." Koby himself said. Pulling away awkwardly as Eitan scratches the back of his neck, I glance over at Jade in her skin-tight cat suit and Koby standing opposite of Sasha.

Cloe and Cam disappeared somewhere, definitely ON. Possibly getting it on?

I quickly gave Koby a hug as Eitan passed me a plastic cup full of a strong smelling liquid.

"What are you supposed to be an-y-ways?" Jade interjected sourly as Sasha waved at us while she went to go dance with some of her friends from cheerleading squad.

"And then there were four…." Koby said whilst kicking the floor with his sneaker.

"LET'S PARTY!" Jade yelled before grabbing my wrist and bringing me two rooms to the left, into absolute in-san-it-y.

* * *

**A/N (hay it's mar-ay)- thank you so so so so so so so so soooooooooooo much for reading and we'll add a couple thousand more so's and possibly ideas you have if you all review! Thank you for reading!**

**END NOTES**

**As I said on the first A/N we have quite a few pictures for this story on my (hay it's mar-ay) profile that you should seriously check out! But, due to my serious lack of tech know how, some of the links don't work correctly. (Which is really annoying) sometimes you'll be able to simply click on the link, which is awesome, but other times you have to copy and paste the URLs into the www. Bar (don't know what it's actually called XD) we know it seems like a hassle just to see some measly pictures but, seriously it can be incredibly worth it at the end for partial story and character comprehention.**

**IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE THE LINKS WORK PROPERLY **_**PLEASE**_** PM ME! =]**

**Thank you so much for reading we ****really**** appreciate it and thanks for reading all the notes and authors notes as well! **

**Also if you have any questions about anything, PM me or yamisangel101**

**REVIEW PLEASE x3**

**

* * *

**

***Thanks to treskttn for editing this chapter for me* **


	17. Bearing Bad News

**hello wonderfully wonderful readers, Mary here. (hay its mar-ay) I wish you could read under better circumstances. yeah, i come bearing bad-no freakin TERRIBLE news. okay, im dramatic as crap, but seriously, it's not a chapter and only good news if Ur a jerk, which I'm sure none of you are. So uhm... "Happened so fast" as we know it is, well, over. Don't really know how to put it, but yeah that's basically it... I just wanted to get that message out, cause it has been a bit since we updated and I wanted to let you know what was going on. I'll probably update again, with a bit more information and such as to why the story has come to an abrupt ending. Maybe HSF will continue in the future, but, as the verdict now;thank you ALL so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, adding the story to your alert lists, or favoriting either authors because of this particular story! we both appreciate everything and hope that all you readers will not be angry in any sort of way with either of the authors. but,**

**Love always,**

**Hay its mar-ay & yamisangel101**

**PS please don't be angry, and please review if you would indeed like me to post a bit more information sometime soon. thank you! & happy belated Easter for those of you who celebrate!**


End file.
